Roses in December (Les Roses de Décembre)
by The Heights Within You
Summary: TRADUCTION de Ckofshadows. Dans un café chaleureux d'une petite ville, un garçon avec de beaux yeux bleus s'assoit tous les jours à la même table, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Blaine se sent étrangement poussé à s'asseoir avec lui et à lui parler… et il découvre l'inimaginable.
1. Chapitre 7

**A/N : Je reprends la suite de _Klainetakemybreathaway_ pour la traduction de cette fic (avec son accord bien sûr et avec l'accord de _Ckofshadows_ également). Vous pouvez lire les 6 premiers chapitres déjà traduits par elle, les liens sont dans mon profil.**

**Aujourd'hui, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie mais comporte 24 chapitres et est mise à jour régulièrement. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur la traduction alors je vais essayer de faire une update par semaine si c'est possible mais je ne promets rien hein ).**

**Au chapitre 7, Ckofshadows a annoncé que le rating serait surement changé en M à un moment donné. C'est le cas depuis le chapitre 19 même si, personnellement, je pense que le rating est encore T au chapitre 24. Mais je préfère prévenir…**

**Sur ce… bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Lorsque j'entre dans la maison, je peux entendre le bruit étouffé du tintement de la porcelaine. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge de grand-père dans l'entrée m'indique qu'il est presque 11 heures. Les samedis, cela veut dire café et scones avec de la confiture de fraises. J'avance dans l'entrée et jusqu'à la salle à manger, ou mes parents sont en train de siroter leur café dans un silence tendu.

« Tu vois ? » dit Papa, le pli sur son front disparaissant dès qu'il m'aperçoit. « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, Cece. Blaine est un excellent conducteur. »

« Je le sais bien, mais il neige vraiment beaucoup, » dit Maman en me regardant avec un sourire crispé. « Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, chéri, le temps est censé empirer au cours de la journée. Il pourrait y avoir presque un mètre de neige, tu te rends compte. »

Papa acquiesce légèrement. « Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois ou il y en a eu autant. » Il attrape un petit ramequin de confiture, et en étale généreusement sur son scone. « On pourrait atteindre des records. »

Ils ont l'air tellement normal. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si _tout_ n'avait pas changé. Je sers fort mes poings, en essayant de trouver un moyen de les confronter.

Si je les confronte _directement_, cependant, et qu'ils nient, alors c'est leur parole contre celle de Kurt. J'ai besoin d'une preuve.

« Je suis juste soulagée que l'on ait acheté une nouvelle voiture à Blaine. » Maman replie le coin du journal au niveau de la rubrique tendance avant de reprendre sa tasse de café. « Imagine s'il conduisait encore ce vieux break lorsque la tempête a commencé »

« Je n'étais pas sur la route durant le gros de la tempête, » je la rassure, puis je ressens une poussée d'adrénaline tandis que j'ajoute, « Je suis resté chez Kurt jusqu'à ce que ça ce calme un peu. »

« Une bonne idée, c'est sûr, » acquiesce-t-elle. Sa tasse de café est presque sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se fige, et regarde mon père. Il a la même expression d'horreur sur le visage, et alors je sais. Je _sais_.

Et puis je pars en courant.

« Blaine ! » Mon père se relève de sa chaise et se précipite après moi, mais je monte les marches deux à deux, et j'ai une longueur d'avance. J'atteins le haut de l'escalier avant qu'il n'en soit même à la moitié, et je fonce dans le couloir vers sa chambre. « Blaine, qu'est-ce que- »

Je déboule par la porte de sa chambre et la claque, fermant à clé derrière moi. Mon père arrive quelques secondes plus tard, essaye d'ouvrir avant de frapper bruyamment sur la porte. « Blaine Anderson, tu ouvres immédiatement cette porte ! »

Mon temps est compté. Il y a un double de la clé dans le tiroir de la cuisine, et dès qu'il s'en souviendra, je ne pourrais plus continuer mes recherches. Mon regard balaye lentement la chambre de mes parents tandis qu'il martèle à la porte.

Ça doit bien être quelque part.

J'ai fouillé le grenier au printemps dernier lorsque l'on cherchait les décorations de Pâques. Et nous n'avons pas de rangements au sous-sol. S'ils l'ont gardée, s'ils l'ont cachée dans la maison, alors ce doit être dans cette pièce.

Je regarde tout d'abord sous le lit, puis sur les étagères dans leurs placards. J'ouvre chaque tiroir de leur commode. Rien, rien, rien. Ravalant une insulte, je peux entendre mon père descendre rapidement l'escalier. J'ai peut-être encore une minute avant qu'il ne revienne. Mon regard se pose sur leur écran plat, qui repose sur le coffre à trousseau de mon arrière-grand-mère. Les pas de mon père remontent les escaliers tandis que j'attrape la télévision et la pose au sol, avant de soulever le lourd couvercle du coffre.

Le bruit d'une clé qui entre dans la serrure ce fait entendre, puis mon père apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ma mère est derrière lui. Mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Parce qu'il y a devant moi un coffre rempli de bazar et de souvenirs et de mensonges, et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

L'album de mon année de première à Dalton ? La pile de photos avec des trous de punaises sur les coins ? Le fanion de Mc Kinley High ? Le sweat-shirt de Hummel Tires and Lube ? Je suis sous le choc. Je me tourne vers mes parents, qui me regardent fixement, figés.

« Où est-elle ? » je demande d'un ton morne.

Papa baisse le regard, mais Maman prétends encore que tout va bien. « Ou est quoi, chéri ? »

« Tu sais quoi. Rends-la-moi. »

« Blaine, je ne sais vraiment pas– »

« J'ai dit donne-la-moi. »

« Essayons de rester raisonnable, » dit Papa, en évitant toujours de croiser mon regard.

« Raisonnable ? » Je me lève, mes yeux brûlant de colère. « Qu'est-ce qui est raisonnable, Papa, effacer mon passé ? Empêcher les gens que j'aime d'avoir le moindre contact avec moi ? »

« Je ne– »

« Donne-la-moi ! » Je cris maintenant, et je n'ai jamais crié sur mon père. Jamais. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il soupire longuement avant de se diriger vers sa commode. « Harold, ne fais pas– » gémit ma mère, mais il continue, ouvrant le tiroir du haut et cherchant sa boite de boutons de manchette. Et puis il ouvre un compartiment caché en dessous, et me tend quelque chose, et je reconnaitrais ce lierre entremêlé en argent n'importe où. Je lui prends des mains, ma vision devenant trouble alors que mes larmes apparaissent avec une sensation qui m'est étrangère. Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure _jamais_.

C'est vrai, tout ce que m'a dit Kurt. Tout est vrai. Mes parents – les personnes en qui je faisais le plus confiance – m'ont mentis depuis que je suis sorti du coma. Je fais tourner la bague dans la paume de ma main, lisant l'inscription _A toi pour toujours, Kurt_ à l'intérieur.

« Blaine, » murmure Maman. « S'il te plait essayes de comprendre. »

Je ne me souviens pas de cette bague. Je ne me souviens pas comment nous avons décidé de les échanger, ou combien de temps Kurt a travaillé sur le motif, ou si l'on a fait quelque chose de spécial pour l'échange. C'est comme si la bague était tombée du ciel, et je tremble avec le _besoin de tout savoir__._

« Pourquoi ? » je demande d'une voix rauque.

Papa se laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit, et passe sa main derrière son cou. « Ce n'est pas une décision que nous avons pris à la légère. »

Je relève la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi, hein ? »

« Les médecins ne savaient même pas si tu allais te réveiller, » dit-il abattu. « Et puis, tu t'es réveillé, et tout est allé très vite– »

« J'avais des amis. J'avais Kurt. Tu me les as enlevés. »

« On pensait que tu avais besoin– »

« Qui es-tu pour décider de ce dont j'ai besoin ? J'avais besoin d'eux. J'ai failli mourir, et– »

« Exactement ! » s'écrie ma mère. « Tu as failli _mourir_, Blaine ! Est-ce que tu y as vraiment pensé deux secondes ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça nous aurait fait à nous, de perdre notre fils unique ? »

Je sers la bague dans ma main, essayant de me calmer. « On dirait que tu me crois responsable de ce qui est arrivé. »

« C'est peut-être le cas ! »

« Cecelia, » l'averti Papa calmement. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« On ne sait pas ! Personne ne sait ! La police n'a jamais appréhendé tes agresseurs, Blaine. Ils sont toujours en liberté quelque part. Et qui que ce soit… » Elle appuie fortement sur son menton avec son poing. « C'est quelqu'un que tu connaissais. »

Je me sens défaillir. « Quoi ? »

Elle secoue la tête, ses yeux brillants de larmes refoulées, donc Papa prend la parole. « Tu as été blessé bien plus durement que Kurt, » il murmure, les épaules basses. « Il était capable de se souvenir ce qui a mené à l'attaque, et il a dit que vous vous promeniez tous les deux. Il n'y avait rien pour que tu attires plus l'attention que Kurt. »

« Cela veut dire qu'ils te connaissaient, » rajoute Maman, en colère. « Soit ils te détestaient le plus, ou ils aimaient un peu plus Kurt. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« C'est probable, cependant, » dit mon père.

« Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un qui allait à _Dalton_ avec toi. » La voix de ma mère devient stridente. « Ça aurait pu être un des membres de _l'équipe de foot_ du demi-frère de Kurt. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de ton _Glee__ club_. »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez rayé tout le monde de ma vie ? Parce que vous pensiez que les agresseurs viendraient finir leur travail ? »

Papa laisse échapper un petit bruit, couvrant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. « Tu es toute notre vie, » murmure-t-il. « D'abord ton agression après ton bal à l'école, puis ça… Et après Blaine ? Comment sommes-nous sensés vivre avec nous-même s'il t'arrive quelque chose de pire ? »

« Donc vous m'avez gardé ici. » J'avale difficilement ma salive, essayant de chasser le gout amer au fond de ma gorge. « Vous avez fait de moi votre animal de compagnie, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. »

« Seulement jusqu'à l'université, » dit-il d'un air suppliant. « Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'Ohio. Je ne pouvais pas déménager mon cabinet, et on a pensé que tu pouvais doubler ta terminale puis aller ou tu voulais. A San Francisco, ou New York, ou Boston. Une de ces grandes villes ou ce genre d'intolérance n'est pas accepté. On avait juste besoin que tu n'attires pas l'attention sur toi d'ici là. »

« Tu veux plutôt dire que je n'affole pas le gaydar ? » je demande avec colère.

« On souhaite que tu sois toi-même, » il insiste. « Mais on devait te garder en sécurité. »

« Je comprends le besoin de me protéger… mais tout ça a été bien trop loin, » je leur dis fermement. « Vous n'avez pas seulement exclu de ma vie tous mes amis. Vous m'avez fait croire que mes souvenirs étaient des hallucinations. Vous m'avez fait croire que j'étais fou. Vous m'avez _drogué_, non de Dieu. »

« Je lui ai demandé, » dit faiblement Maman. « J'ai vu quelque chose à propos du lithium à la télé, et– »

« Je ne lui ai jamais donné de lithium, Cece. »

Choqués, nous nous tournons tous les deux vers Papa.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » je proteste. « Ces pilules que tu as ramené à la maison me rendait tout drôle et fatigué. »

« C'est parce que je te donnais du Benadryl, » il admet. « Je n'allais pas te prescrire un médicament puissant et potentiellement dangereux juste pour éviter que tu ais des souvenirs. C'est une ligne que je n'étais pas prêt à franchir. » Il hausse une épaule. « Le Benadryl rendait tes idées confuses, donc tu n'étais pas sûr que ta mémoire revenait. Et la plupart de temps, tout cela passait en dormant. »

Je regarde la bague dans ma main, puis la pile de mes anciennes affaires dans le coffre à trousseau. « Et quand comptiez-vous me dire la vérité, alors ? Quand j'allais partir pour l'université ? » Le regard de mon père est fixé sur ces genoux, et ma mère semble très intéressée par son jeté de lit. J'hoche la tête avec un sentiment amer. « Ouais. Vous n'aviez jamais prévu de me dire la vérité, c'est ça ? »

« L'université aurait été un nouveau départ pour toi. » Maman me sourit, comme si sa suggestion était géniale. « Tu pourrais recommencer à zéro, rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial– »

« J'ai _déjà_ rencontré quelqu'un de spécial ! » Je lui rappelle en colère. « Et vous me l'avez enlevé. Et vous m'avez enlevé _à lui_, aussi, est-ce que vous avez déjà réfléchi à ça ? Est-ce que cela vous a déjà traversé l'esprit qu'il aurait pu avoir besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui ? » Ils me regardent tous les deux, silencieux et abattus. La colère monte en moi. Je me retourne et me penche vers le coffre, rassemblant le plus d'objets possible. « Je ne peux pas rester ici, » je proteste.

« Tu ne retournes pas là-dehors, » dit Maman avec inquiétude. « Blaine, il y a une tempête de neige. »

Je passe devant elle, les bras chargés et j'avance dans le couloir. Ils se précipitent tous les deux après moi.

« Et si on discutait de tout ça entre adultes ? » demande Papa tandis que je descends les escaliers. « Tu ne veux pas être sur la route par ce temps, dans l'état ou tu es. »

Quand j'arrive dans l'entrée, je me tourne et les regarde. Ils se tiennent tous les deux dans les escaliers, apparemment terrifiés. « Je ne peux plus rester ici, » je leur dis. « Je ne me souviens peut-être que de tout petits bouts de ma vie avec Kurt, mais il est quand même pour moi moins un étranger que vous deux à l'heure actuelle. » Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Ils ne me suivent pas, et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Je dépose délicatement mes trésors retrouvés sur le siège passager de ma voiture avant de monter à la place de conducteur.

La neige tombe ardemment quand je prends la route. Un instant, je pense à Kurt et son long trajet retour sur Lima. L'inquiétude commence à me faire mal au ventre et je me demande si il est rentré sain et sauf. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée, tout comme j'ai chassé tous mes moments de lucidité cette année. Pour une fois, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur moi-même.

Je commence à conduire sans avoir une vraie idée de là ou je vais. Il devient difficile de voir à travers le pare-brise, et je sais que je vais devoir trouver un endroit pour attendre la fin de la tempête. J'ai une soudaine inspiration, et je dirige la voiture vers le nord, restant sur les grands axes routiers. La résidence n'est d'habitude qu'a vingt minutes de la maison, mais il se passe presque une heure avant que je n'arrive. Je me gare entre deux voitures couvertes de neige sur le parking, et met mes affaires dans un vieux sac que je trouve dans le coffre. Avec intérêt, je remarque que j'ai réussi à prendre du coffre mon vieux journal. Peut-être que j'y trouverai des réponses.

Le code d'accès de la porte n'a pas changé, et je me retrouve bientôt dans le chaleureux hall d'entrée, brossant la neige de mes épaules et appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'appartement de Rob se trouve au dernier étage, dans un coin calme de l'immeuble. Je pourrais réfléchir ici, et trouver quoi faire ensuite.

J'ai mis la clé dans la serrure et je suis à moitié rentré dans l'appartement quand soudain je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas les lumières sont toutes allumées, et je peux entendre l'eau couler. Je fronce les sourcils en fermant la porte derrière moi. Rob travaille sur Wall Street, et ne se sert de cet appartement que quelques semaines par an. Pourquoi serait-il ici ? « Il y a quelqu'un ? » j'appelle, mal à l'aise.

L'eau s'arrête, et des pas se rapprochent. J'ai le souffle coupé quand il apparait dans la pièce.

« Salut, » dit Kurt faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… comment… » Je bégaye d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux sont tout rouges il a pleuré. « J'ai commencé à rentrer vers Lima, mais la tempête était trop forte. J'ai pensé que je pourrais rester ici jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. »

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

« La clé. »

Je reste bouche bée devant lui. « Nous venions ici ensemble ? »

« Plusieurs fois par semaine, » il confirme. « Tu as fini par me faire un double des clés. Ton cousin a dit qu'il était d'accord. » Il joue avec ses doigts nerveusement. « Tu veux que je parte ? »

« Non, tu– » _me fais sentir __comme à la maison, _je ne dis pas. « Tu peux rester. »

* * *

**_Si jamais quelqu'un a envie de m'aider (et de lire les chapitres en avant-première ^-^), je ne dirai pas non à un/une béta pour corriger mes affreuses fautes de français et mes tournures de phrases maladroites. Pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic en anglais, j'ai juste besoin d'une bête en français. Vous pouvez me joindre en MP ou par les liens sur mon profil._**


	2. Chapitre 8

**A/N : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, franchement je suis agréablement surprise par vos retours. Et aussi surprise de toutes les personnes qui se sont proposées pour me corriger. Moi qui croyais galérer pour trouver quelqu'un, j'étais super gênée de devoir dire non du coup.**

**Un grand merci un Citrus Tee aka Camille pour la correction de ce chapitre malgré le passage de l'ouragan Sandy. Et allez vite lire ce qu'elle a publié ici sur son compte c'est juste magnifiquement écrit. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Kurt paresse devant la télévision, captivé par un marathon de Project Runway. Il semble tellement à l'aise, allongé sur le canapé de mon cousin, que je me demande combien de fois je l'ai amené ici auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait tous les deux, quand on était ici ? Est-ce qu'on faisait semblant que l'appartement de Rob était le nôtre ? L'idée est curieusement attirante. Je nous imagine, tous les deux, partageant de romantiques dîners aux chandelles. Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs, je me demande, ou juste des rêves ? Comment pourrais-je seulement faire la différence ?

Je suis assis à l'autre bout du salon, passant méthodiquement en revue le tas de trésors récupéré dans la maison de mes parents. Il est plus facile de commencer par les photographies, mais ce sont aussi en quelque sorte les plus déroutantes. Kurt est sur un grand nombre d'entre elles, et les Warblers, bien sûr, mais il y a aussi un paquet de visages que je ne reconnais pas. Un grand garçon d'origine asiatique apparaît souvent, ainsi qu'une jeune fille asiatique avec de longs cheveux. (Sa sœur ? Oh, non en fait il y en a une ou ils s'embrassent…) Il y a quelques clichés avec des filles en tenue de pompom girl, une fille au regard vif avec de longs cheveux raides et châtains, un gamin à lunettes dans un fauteuil roulant, une jeune fille noire et Kurt faisant les mêmes poses dramatiques… Je ne reconnais aucune de ces personnes. Mais il est clair qu'elles ont signifiés quelque chose pour moi, si j'ai accroché leur photo sur mon mur.

En soupirant, je mets de côté les photos, et j'ouvre l'annuaire de ma Première à la Dalton Academy. Je comprends immédiatement pourquoi mes parents me l'on caché : à la troisième page, il y a un immense portrait de Kurt et moi assis sur un plaid posé sur la pelouse. Il semble parler avec ardeur, et je le contemple d'un air tellement béta et éperdu d'amour que cela en est embarrassant.

Il est facile de deviner pourquoi, cependant. Il est _envo__û__tant_. Ses yeux sont remplis de malice, ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, son long cou pâle ne demande qu'à être embrassé tandis que je le pousse un peu plus contre le canapé-

« Tu vas bien ? »

Oh. J'ai du arrêter de regarder la photo à un moment donné, et commencé à regarder Kurt en chair et en os. Il penche la tête avec curiosité, et je peux sentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, » Je marmonne, en tournant la page rapidement et en feignant d'étudier un assemblage de morceaux de discours et de débats. Kurt se remet à regarder la télé de nouveau, mais je sais qu'il continue à jeter des coups d'œil curieux dans ma direction.

Plus loin dans l'annuaire, il y a les traditionnels portraits individuels de tous les Terminales qui ont eus leur diplôme. Je lis les messages de mes amis avec des yeux embués, Wes a toujours eu une belle façon de tourner les mots. Les messages de mes compagnons de classe, cependant, sont beaucoup moins émouvants – ils semblent s'être engagés dans une bataille de celui qui fera le commentaire le plus cru de ma relation avec Kurt.

Secouant la tête, je cherche la section H, me décomposant quand j'aperçois la photo de Kurt. Il est superbe avec le Blazer de Dalton, le tissu foncé faisant encore plus ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Même le graffiti en bas, et je reconnais l'écriture de Jeff (« _J'ai dit quoi quoi, dans le derrière _»), ne peut gâcher la beauté de la photo.

J'ai presque fini de regarder l'annuaire quand Kurt se lève et s'étire. Sa chemise se soulève légèrement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer du regard le petit bout de peau pâle qui est révélé.

« Je commence à avoir faim, » il dit. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Mon estomac gargouille en réponse, et nous sourions timidement tous les deux. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à manger au moins ici ? » je me demande à haute voix.

« Bien sûr. On gardait toujours quelques trucs non périssables dans le garde-manger et le congélateur, en plus Rob rempli les stocks quand il est en ville. Je devrais pouvoir nous faire quelque chose. » Il disparait dans la cuisine, et je peux entendre le son de placards qui s'ouvrent et de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent. Ce moment semble intime et chaleureux et seulement un tout petit peu terrifiant.

Après l'annuaire, il y a le prospectus de la représentation de _West Side Story_ du lycée William McKinley. Je passe en revue la distribution et je vois, à ma plus grande surprise, que non seulement j'ai joué dans la pièce, mais que j'avais le premier rôle. Kurt a apparemment joué l'Officier Krupke – je parie qu'il était canon dans l'uniforme. J'examine le reste des noms, mais aucun ne me semblent familier.

Finalement, il ne reste plus rien dans la pile à part mon vieux journal. Je le prends avec précaution. Il doit répondre à tellement de questions, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur de l'ouvrir. Et s'il révèle encore plus de mensonges ? Et si tout ce que Kurt et mes parents m'ont avoué aujourd'hui n'était pas _tout_ finalement ?

Une odeur alléchante flotte dans l'air, et je mets de côté le journal, reconnaissant pour la distraction. Kurt est en train de mettre la table dans la cuisine. Je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant aligner soigneusement les couverts avant de plier deux serviettes dans une forme complexe. Je me demande pourquoi il se donne tant de mal.

Il s'arrête brusquement, me regarde et cligne les yeux. « Oh, je… je pensais que tu voudrais rester ici avec moi. Mais je peux mettre ton repas sur un plateau si tu préfères manger dans- »

« C'est parfait, » je le rassure en saisissant deux verres dans le placard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« De l'eau, s'il te plait. »

Je remplis deux verres avec de l'eau du robinet et des glaçons, puis le rejoins à table. Il pose deux assiettes, et je scrute la mienne avec curiosité. On dirait un mélange de légumes grillés avec du thon, et ça sent divinement bon.

« C'est ton plat préféré, » me dit-il en s'asseyant. Je me glisse sur la chaise en face de lui. « Tu disais toujours que cela te rappelait un plat que faisait ta grand-mère. »

Je goûte prudemment, et même si c'est plutôt bon, je ne peux pas dire que cela me rappelle ma grand-mère. Puis je reconnais une saveur familière. « A cause de la coriandre ? »

« A cause de la coriandre, » acquiesce-t-il.

Nous mangeons en silence. La tension est palpable autour de nous. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un sujet de conversation pour briser le silence. Ma grand-mère serait consternée par mon impolitesse – mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ne se soit jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce que tu es censé dire à un parfait inconnu qui te connaît par cœur ?

Kurt lève les yeux vers moi au milieu du repas, hésitant un peu avant de me demander, « Tes parents t'ont dit la vérité ? »

J'avale un morceau de thon. « Ouais. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Ça s'est très mal passé, évidement, mais je préfère ne pas l'avouer.

« Au moins, c'est sorti maintenant, » dit-il.

Soudainement, je n'ai plus faim, et je me mets à déplacer un brocoli dans mon assiette. « Je suppose. »

« Tu supposes ? »

« C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. J'ai encore plus de questions qu'avant maintenant. Plus rien n'a de sens. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme toi et moi. » Je repose ma fourchette. « On est sorti ensemble un long moment. Je suppose que l'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

Kurt acquiesce, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et on a échangé des bagues de promesses que l'on a fabriqué, » je rajoute. « Qui disent _A toi pour toujours_. Cela suppose un engagement plutôt sérieux entre nous. Et après toutes les promesses et tous les projets qu'on a fait tous les deux… comment as-tu pu m'abandonner comme ça ? »

Il tressaille légèrement, l'air peiné. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton père ne voulait pas que je te vois. »

« Oui, j'ai compris. Vraiment. Mais- » Je laisse échapper un long soupir de frustration. « Tu devais bien savoir que mes parents se trompaient en nous séparant. Donc pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire, te kidnapper ? » il demande en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger. « Débouler dans ta chambre d'hôpital et te traîner jusque chez moi ? Ma famille était presque ruinée avec mes propres soins à payer. Comment nous aurions pu payer pour les tiens également ? »

« Je sais. Mais tu aurais pu venir me voir à l'hôpital pour me dire la vérité au moins. »

« Tu étais dans le coma depuis des mois. Tes parents ne nous ont jamais informés des progrès. Quand on a enfin découvert que tu t'étais réveillé, tu étais déjà retourné chez toi. »

« Tu aurais pu venir chez moi et- »

« Et j'aurais dit quoi, au juste ? _Salut, je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais on avait prévu de passer le reste de notre vie ensemble_ ? Tes parents t'auraient fait choisir entre eux et moi, Blaine, et contre un parfait inconnu, tu les aurais choisi eux. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

Je secoue la tête, obstiné. « Mais- »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? » il demande, virulent. « Qu'est-ce tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? »

« Quelque chose ! » je m'emporte. « N'importe quoi ! Autre chose que traîner tous les jours au Lima Bean en sirotant du café et espérer que je vienne- »

« Oh, oui, parce que ma vie était sacrément parfaite cette année, Blaine. Oui, j'ai juste renoncé à aller à l'université et j'ai juste été travailler au garage pour le plaisir. Parce que cela semblait amusant. Surement pas parce que je me raccrochais à l'espoir que ta mémoire revienne enfin ou que- »

« Pourquoi c'est de ma faute ? » Je crie maintenant, les mains serrées sur le bord de la table. « C'est _moi_ qui est le cerveau en vrac. Et si tu faisais un petit effort là ? »

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais- »

« Tu aurais dû te battre pour moi ! »

« Il disait que je ne pouvais pas te voir- »

« C'est des conneries et on le sait tous les deux, » je réponds avec fureur. « J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges. Dis-moi la vraie raison. »

Nous sommes essoufflés tous les deux, et on s'observe mutuellement. Sa bouche reste résolument close.

Pour finir, je me lève subitement de table, je ramasse ma pile de souvenirs et je fonce vers la chambre d'amis. Je jette les objets sur le bureau avant de claquer la porte et de lui donner des coups de pied pour bonne mesure. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mes esprits en fermant les yeux et en me forçant à respirer calmement.

C'est seulement lorsque je me retourne que je constate que ce n'est plus la chambre d'amis. Et il semble que ce ne soit plus la chambre d'amis depuis un bon moment.

Le lit simple en chêne a disparu, remplacé par un lit double en fer forgé recouvert d'un duvet. Les murs ont été repeints en bleu pastel, et à la place des vieilles reproductions de Mondrian, il y a plusieurs photos en noir et blanc de Kurt et moi encadrées sur le mur. Je me retourne lentement, le temps de rassembler mes esprits.

Les nouveaux meubles qui ne sont pas du style de Rob.

Les deux tables de nuits identiques de chaque côté du lit.

La coiffeuse avec un pot de mon gel préféré et une laque de marque inconnue l'un à côté de l'autre.

C'était notre chambre. Rob nous a donné ici, à Kurt et moi, notre propre chambre.

Ma colère disparaît peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que je me laisse tomber sur le lit en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Je peux entendre le bruit étouffé des cliquetis de la vaisselle, et je me rends compte que Kurt est en train de débarrasser le reste de notre diner. Me sentant coupable, j'ouvre la porte et j'avance dans le couloir en traînant les pieds vers la cuisine.

Il est en train de ranger les verres dans le lave-vaisselle, mais il se redresse quand il sent ma présence.

« Salut, » je murmure.

« Salut. »

« Ecoute, je- »

La sonnerie de son téléphone m'interrompt. Il lève un doigt en le sortant de sa poche. « Une seconde, c'est surement juste mon- ». Il cligne des yeux en regardant l'écran. « C'est toi. »

« Moi ? » Il tourne le téléphone dans ma direction pour me montrer. _Blaine Anderson_ est écrit sur l'écran, avec mon numéro de téléphone juste en dessous. « Je ne suis pas en train de t'appeler, » je lui dis inutilement. De _de tout__e__ évidence_ je ne suis pas en train d'appeler. Je n'ai même pas mon téléphone avec moi. Je l'ai laissé chez mes parents quand je-

Oh.

« Ne réponds pas, » je crie, juste au moment où il approche le téléphone de son oreille.

« Allo ? » dit-il, puis s'arrête. « Bonjour, M. Anderson… Vous avez bien deviné, je suis bien le _Caffeine Friend_ de son répertoire… Oui monsieur, il est là avec moi. » Il se frotte distraitement le coude tandis qu'il parle, et je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que Kurt et mon père ne devraient pas se crier dessus maintenant ? Pourquoi sont-ils aussi cordiaux l'un envers l'autre ? « Je peux demander, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille vous parler, » Je secoue la tête rapidement, et il hoche la sienne. « Oui, je suis désolé, M. Anderson, il n'est pas encore prêt pour parler. Mais il va bien. Je vous le promets. » Il écoute plusieurs secondes, puis soupire. « De rien. Bonne nuit. »

Je le dévisage pendant qu'il raccroche. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Tu es _ami_ avec eux maintenant ? »

Il pose le téléphone sur le comptoir. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, Blaine, après l'agression. Te voir allonger sur un lit d'hôpital, relié à toutes ces machines. On t'a presque perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec- »

« Tes parents ont assez souffert. Ils ne devraient pas passer la nuit à s'inquiéter de savoir si tu es mort quelque part dans un fossé. » Il s'arrête et soupire. « Je n'aime pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait – ce qu'ils _nous_ ont fait. Mais ce serait cruel de les laisser s'inquiéter. » Il se retourne et fini de remplir le lave-vaisselle tandis que je secoue la tête.

A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de commencer à comprendre qui est Kurt Hummel, il me prend complètement au dépourvu.

« Kurt ? » je murmure, et il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. « Ecoute, je… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Non tu n'es pas désolé. » Il est calme et s'appuie contre le comptoir. « Mais c'est pas grave. »

« Je _le suis_, » j'insiste faiblement.

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère, Blaine. Tu t'es fait tabassé à deux doigts d'en perdre la vie, et tu as perdu plus d'un an de ta mémoire, et toutes les personnes que tu aimes t'ont menti. Cela fait beaucoup à encaisser. »

« Okay, d'accord, je suis toujours en colère. Mais je suis aussi désolé de ce que je t'ai dit. » Je m'appuie misérablement contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Je voulais te faire du mal. »

Il sourit sans joie, la tête baissé. « C'est pas grave. Je l'ai mérité. »

Je veux le contredire encore une fois, mais je suis trop fatigué. Après avoir conduit dans la tempête deux fois, m'être confronté à mes parents, et m'être disputé avec Kurt, ce fut une journée vraiment trop mouvementée. « Je crois que je vais juste aller me coucher. »

« Il neige encore beaucoup, » dit-il. « Ça t'ennuie si- »

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

« Merci. Je prendrais le canapé. »

« C'est ridicule, je- »

« En fait, je préfère le canapé. »

« Non, je peux dormir dans la chambre de Rob, et toi- »

« Je n'essaie pas d'être noble, » m'interrompt-il. « Depuis l'agression, j'ai du mal à dormir, et pour je ne sais quelle raison je n'arrive à m'endormir que sur un canapé. » Je ne dois pas paraître entièrement convaincu car il ajoute, « Vraiment. Tu devrais dormir dans notre chambre. »

Un sentiment curieux me réchauffe le cœur quand il dit notre chambre, et j'acquiesce presque difficilement. Il se tourne pour ranger les petits pots d'épices dans le placard quand il me vient une idée. « Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai, non ? »

Ses mains s'immobilisent, mais il ne se retourne pas. « Est-ce que tu veux que je sois là ? »

« Oui. »

Il y a un long silence, et je retiens ma respiration. « Okay, » dit-il enfin.

« Merci, » je murmure.

Je me prépare pour aller au lit dans la salle d'eau et je marque une pause quand j'entends les bruits qui indiquent que Kurt a ouvert le robinet de la douche dans la salle de bain. Il y a des pyjamas dans la commode, et j'en prends un qui m'est familier. Puis je prends un ensemble en soie couleur bleu roi qui n'est définitivement pas mon genre, et je le dépose sur le canapé pour Kurt avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Mon journal est toujours sur le bureau. Je m'allonge sur le lit, en le fixant des yeux depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, indécis. La tentation est grande, c'est certain. Ça répondrait à tant de questions. Mais… ce journal détient les réponses d'une _autre_ vie de Blaine. Pas la mienne. Pourquoi devrais-je lire une sorte de fiche de lecture résumant mon année oubliée ? Ce ne sera toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est arrivé à cet autre Blaine – celui avec le petit-ami dévoué et le courage d'aller dans un lycée public, et les roses séchées alignées dans son placard.

Je m'installe sous les couvertures avec inquiétude, j'éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux.

Le sommeil ne viendra pas.

Le lit est incroyablement douillet, les oreillers moelleux et doux comme je les aime, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne et me retourne pendant un bon moment, avant de me décider d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Le salon est plongé dans le noir, donc je marche sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kurt. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du micro-ondes m'indique que cela fait presque deux heures que je me suis mis au lit. Les insomnies sont un effet secondaire persistant de mon traumatisme crânien. Je rempli un verre d'eau au robinet, et le vide d'un trait. Un bruissement léger se fait entendre depuis le salon, et je pose mon verre dans l'évier doucement avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Kurt. Je fronce les sourcils, confus, en le voyant.

Il a mis le pyjama que je lui ai sorti, son dos est contre le fond du canapé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit sous l'épais plaid que Rob garde plié sur l'accoudoir, mais il en a fait quelque chose de bizarre à la place – il l'a enroulé et l'a placé autour de sa taille. Il frissonne dans son sommeil, je me dirige doucement vers l'armoire pour aller chercher une autre couverture. Kurt murmure un peu dans son sommeil lorsque je le couvre, mais il s'arrête ensuite.

Je repars sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre sans allumer la lumière. J'ai mal évalué la distance, cependant, et je me cogne la hanche sur le bureau, faisant tomber par terre plusieurs objets. Je ne fais plus un geste et je guette le moindre son pour savoir si Kurt s'est réveillé, mais tout est silencieux. Je ferme la porte doucement avant d'allumer la lumière et de ramasser les objets qui sont tombés.

Mon journal est ouvert, et tandis que je me penche pour le ramasser, un passage me saute aux yeux :

_Depuis notre première nuit ensemble, je n'arrive pas à bien dormir quand Kurt n'est pas dans le lit avec moi. Mes bras semblent vides quand ils ne sont pas autour de lui._

Je relève les yeux, surpris, repensant à la couverture enroulée autour de la taille de Kurt, son dos contre le dossier du canapé. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de dormir sur un canapé maintenant – parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il est blotti contre moi ainsi ?

Je soupire, pensif, et je repose le journal sur le bureau avant de me mettre au lit. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur et la pièce redevient sombre.

Je ferme les yeux, disposé à m'endormir, mais mon esprit est assailli par des pensées de Kurt. C'est seulement quand j'attrape le deuxième oreiller et que je le tiens serré fermement contre mon torse, que je peux finalement m'endormir.

* * *

**Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 9 le weekend prochain mais je ne promets rien car j'ai la visite de ma famille la semaine prochaine donc j'essaie de faire ma sociable et de rester éloignée de mon ordi. Au plus tard le lundi sinon.**


	3. Chapitre 9

**A/N : Après une semaine super chargée (enfin surtout passée sous ma couette, malade), voilà le chapitre 9.**

**Encore un immense merci à Citrus Tee pour la correction (mon Dieu, dès fois ces fautes que je fais ! ^^)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Kurt est encore endormi quand je me réveille, alors je prends une douche rapide et mets un survêtement que je trouve dans le dernier tiroir de la commode. Je me faufile silencieusement dans la cuisine et fouille pour trouver quelque chose à manger, mais mes options sont limitées. Finalement, je choisi les chaussons à la fraise et en glisse deux dans le grille-pain avant de m'appuyer contre le comptoir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus facile aujourd'hui. La trahison de mes parents fait toujours mal, et je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi Kurt ne s'est pas battu pour rester dans ma vie… mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est beaucoup plus facile de comprendre tout ce que j'ai appris hier.

Dans cette position, je peux voir le visage endormi de Kurt sur le canapé. Il semble plus jeune, ses traits sont plus doux quand il est endormi. Je me demande comment c'était de se réveiller à ses côtés, quand nous partagions le même lit.

Le grille-pain se déclenche bruyamment, et Kurt commence à bouger. J'attrape deux assiettes dans le placard et je pose un chausson sur chacune avant de me diriger vers le salon.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi, mon seigneur, » j'annonce avec un horrible accent anglais, et il sourit, les yeux encore fermés.

« Chaussons à la fraise ? » il murmure.

« Coup de chance. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'efface, et mon cœur de serre. Pas un coup de chance, alors. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et s'assoit. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Je lui tends une des assiettes. Il baille et se gratte l'arrière de la tête en la prenant. « Donc c'était une habitude ? » je demande, en m'asseyant sur la table basse en face de lui. « Moi faisant des chaussons le matin ? »

« Oui, c'était une habitude. » Il rompt un morceau de la pâtisserie, souffle dessus et regarde la vapeur s'échapper du morceau brulant. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. Le lit est confortable. »

Il hoche la tête. « On a fait trois magasins de matelas différents avant d'en trouver un qui nous convenait à tous les deux. On l'appelait le matelas Boucle d'Or. » Quand il me voit froncer les sourcils, il explique, « Tous les autres étaient soit trop moelleux pour moi ou trop fermes pour toi. Celui-là était juste comme il faut. »

Je mords dans mon chausson, grognant quand le fourrage à la fraise me brûle la langue. Au petit rire de Kurt, je sais que ç'était une habitude, ça aussi. Je me dépêche d'aller dans la cuisine, j'attrape deux verres et les remplis d'eau au robinet.

« Bois du lait, » me dit Kurt. « Fais-moi confiance, ça marche beaucoup mieux. »

Je prends une brique de lait dans le garde-manger, en verse dans un autre verre et le boit rapidement. Il a raison, le lait apaise ma langue douloureuse tout de suite. Je prends un des verres d'eau et retourne dans le salon, lui tendant. « Et toi ? » je lui demande alors qu'il boit une petite gorgée. « Comment était ta nuit ? »

Il hausse une épaule. « J'ai fait un cauchemar vers trois heures. Je me suis levé et j'ai lu un des livres de Rob jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de nouveau. A part ça, ça allait. »

« Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? »

« Depuis l'agression. Et toi ? »

« Oui. »

Nous mangeons et buvons en silence. Je n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil sur Kurt, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« On dirait que la neige s'est enfin arrêtée de tomber, » dit-il après que l'on ait fini. « Je devrais probablement y aller. Mon père et Finn font l'inventaire les dimanches, et j'ai dit que je les aiderais. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ? » je demande, grimaçant en entendant le besoin dans ma voix.

Son expression reste neutre. « Demain ? »

« Oui, tu pourrais peut-être revenir ici après le travail. Pour me montrer comment faire ce plat avec le thon. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Okay, un autre plat alors. Ou on pourrait juste louer un film, ou- »

« Blaine, s'il te plait. » Il marque une pause. « On ne peut pas retourner ou on en était juste comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu m'aimais. »

« C'est vrai, mais- »

« Tu es en colère parce que je me suis énervé hier soir ? »

« Non, je- »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Il soupire avec force. « C'est comme… comment je peux t'expliquer ça. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais dès fois, après une longue répétition au Glee club, on regardait des émissions stupides à la télé. Juste pour se détendre avant de faire nos devoirs. _Real Housewives, The Bachelorette_, des trucs comme ça. Et une fois, on regardait une émission spéciale sur les femmes qui sont amoureuses de prisonniers. »

« Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, Kurt ? » je lui dis avec un petit sourire en coin. « As-tu été reconnu coupable d'un crime ? »

« Arrêtes, c'est important, » dit-il sérieusement. « On pensait tous les deux que ces femmes étaient vraiment ridicules, de tomber amoureuse de ces escrocs. Elles envoyaient à ces hommes des cadeaux et de l'argent et des photos d'elle-même complètement nues, et les hommes affirmaient que dès qu'ils sortiraient de prison, ils épouseraient ces femmes et recommenceraient leur vie à deux. Mais inévitablement, dès qu'ils étaient libérés, ils ne restaient pas fidèles à ces femmes qui leur été dévouées depuis si longtemps. Et elles finissaient le cœur brisé. »

« Donc tu as peur de me briser le cœur ? »

« Non, j'ai peur que tu brises le mien. » Ma peine doit se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il pose une main rassurante sur mon genou. « Le but de l'émission était de montrer que les hommes ne mentaient pas vraiment aux femmes. Ils pensaient sincèrement qu'ils étaient fous amoureux et que ces femmes seraient leurs âmes sœurs. Mais une fois libérés, une fois qu'ils avaient l'embarras du choix parmi des milliers d'autres femmes- »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, » je l'interromps. « Mes parents m'ont gardé enfermé, et tu penses que je me jettes sur toi car tu es le premier gay que je connais. »

« Ce n'est pas- ok, c'est un peu ce que je veux dire, oui. »

« C'est diffèrent. Avant que tout cela n'arrive, avant l'agression, j'avais d'autres choix. Et je t'ai quand même choisi. »

« Bien sûr que c'est différent. Mais Blaine, on ne se connait plus. » Je commence à protester, mais il lève sa main. « Je pensais à ça cette nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir après mon cauchemar. Même si tu t'étais réveillé ce matin avec tous tes souvenirs, tu ne connaitrais toujours pas la personne que je suis maintenant. Tu as manqué une année entière de ma vie. Une année durant laquelle j'ai dû me remettre d'un violent passage à tabac, et faire face à la culpabilité après avoir presque ruiné ma famille, et m'inquiéter de la santé déclinante de mon père, et pleurer de t'avoir perdu, et regretter de ne pas être allé à l'université… Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'avant l'agression. Et bien que oui, tu m'avais choisi quand nous étions au lycée, peut-être que tu ne choisirais pas l'homme que je suis devenu. »

Je secoue faiblement la tête. « Mais- »

« Et je suis sûr que tu as aussi beaucoup changé, d'ailleurs. Tu n'es plus le garçon avec qui j'ai échangé des bagues de promesses. Tu n'es plus le même. »

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Est-il vraiment en train de rompre avec moi, avant que l'on ait vraiment eu une chance d'être de nouveau ensemble ? « Alors, c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes juste comme ça ? »

Il prend ma main, et la serre. « Il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour que je renonce à toi, Blaine. Surtout quand je viens juste de te retrouver. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pense que l'on devrait de nouveau faire connaissance. » Il marque une pause, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. « On pourrait sortir tous les deux, apprendre à se connaitre. Voir si l'on est toujours compatible. Voir si cette étincelle est encore là. Et- » Il prend une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux un instant. « Et je pense que tu devrais voir d'autres personnes, également. »

Mon sourire disparait. « Quoi ? »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir si je suis le bon, si tu n'as pas envisagé d'autres possibilités ? »

« C'est stupide, » je réponds, en lâchant sa main. « Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Je le suis. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que _moi_ ? »

« Oui. » Il prend mon silence abasourdi comme une incitation à continuer. « Je suis allé à quelques rendez-vous ces derniers mois. Et je sais, maintenant, que ce qu'on avait toi et moi était spécial. Si je n'étais pas sorti avec ces hommes, je me serais peut être toujours demandé ce que je manquais. » Il avale sa salive. « Est-ce que j'espère que l'on soit toujours compatible, et que tu me choisiras de nouveau ? Oui. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de faire ça avant. Si tu ne le fait pas, et que l'on se remet tout simplement ensemble comme si rien n'avait changé, et que dans quelques mois ou quelques années tu réalises qu'il y a d'autres hommes que tu désires plus que moi… Je peux me remettre d'un pied-de-biche dans la clavicule, mais je ne pourrais pas me remettre de _ça_. »

Je soupire, me sentant vaincu. « Très bien, alors. Pendant combien de temps je dois voir d'autres personnes avant que tu me laisses sortir avec _toi_ ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser te balader dans toute la ville avec tous les hommes célibataires pendant que j'attends tranquillement dans mon coin ? » Il rit doucement. « Tu sortiras avec moi, également. Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour toi de comparer. »

Ok. Sa proposition n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais. Je vais juste prétendre sortir avec d'autres gars pendant que Kurt et moi apprendrons à nous connaitre. Et éventuellement il sera d'accord pour- « Attends, quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit de dire si tu es… _celui-là_, pour moi ? »

« Bonne question. » Il y réfléchi un instant. « Qu'en dirais-tu si on disait que tu ne peux être intime avec personne – moi y compris – jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr qu'il est le bon ? Embrasser, c'est ok mais je pense qu'un échange de fluides corporels devrait signifier un certain niveau d'engagement. »

« Tu es si romantique, » je le taquine, mais il hoche juste la tête.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Je prends une de ses mains et je dépose un doux baiser sur ses doigts. Il m'adresse un sourire sincère, et je peux sentir mon cœur battre un peu plus vite en réaction. C'est frustrant que mon corps semble se souvenir de tout ce que mon cerveau a oublié. « Et si on se retrouvait pour prendre un café demain matin ? Au Lima Bean ? »

« Ok, c'est un rendez-vous alors. »

Je raccompagne Kurt à la porte d'entrée, espérant qu'il m'enlace, mais il fait juste courir le bout de ses doigts le long mon bras avant de partir.

Il se passe bien une heure avant que les frissons sur mon bras ne cessent.

Je sors un peu après onze heures pour libérer ma voiture de la neige. D'autres locataires autour de moi font la même chose, et deux d'entre eux me font signe comme s'ils me connaissaient. Une fois que la voiture est libérée, j'ai envie d'aller quelque part, mais les options sont limitées un dimanche après-midi sous la neige. Je ne peux pas aller à Lima, ou chez mes parents. Finalement, je décide d'aller à Dalton. Cet endroit me manque, et qui sait, peut-être que cela me ramènera quelques souvenirs.

Quand j'arrive sur le campus, une vague de nostalgie m'envahit. C'était l'endroit où je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Il y a le centre sportif, ou je me suis inscrit aux cours d'autodéfense juste après mon transfert. Il y a le bâtiment de musique, où j'ai tenté ma chance et me suis inscrit à une audition a cappella. Il y a la pelouse à l'est du campus, où apparemment Kurt et moi aimions passer la plupart de nos moments ensemble. Quelques élèves flânent dans les allées impeccablement vêtus de leurs blazers et leurs cravates. Ils ont l'air calme et détendus. Il m'a fallu des mois pour me sentir vraiment détendu sur ce campus.

Malheureusement, mes amis à Dalton étaient dans ma classe ou dans la classe supérieure, donc je ne vois aucun de mes anciens potes errer dans le coin. Je me gare sur le parking visiteurs et sors de ma voiture, boutonnant mon manteau et ajustant mon bonnet sur ma tête. L'air est froid et perçant, et je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, et il y a un garçon inconnu et à l'air antipathique devant moi. Il est grand et costaud, avec les cheveux blonds et de petits yeux bleus. « Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » il continue.

« J'étais à Dalton avant, je- »

« Tu ne devrais pas être- »

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, » interrompt une autre voix. On se tourne tous les deux pour voir deux garçons en blazers avancer vers nous. L'un d'eux est petit, le crâne rasé et a un gros grain de beauté sur la joue. L'autre est grand et indéniablement superbe. « Si ce n'est pas Blaine Anderson, » dit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais ici. »

« Excuse-moi, » je demande poliment, « est ce qu'on se connait ? »

« Sebastian Smythe, » il répond, en me tendant la main et m'adressant un sourire éclatant. « On était amis, en quelque sorte. On s'est connu après ton transfert de Dalton. J'étais vraiment désolé d'apprendre ton agression et ta perte de mémoire, c'est vraiment pas de chance. »

« Merci, » je réponds en lui serrant la main.

« Voici Lawrence Adams, » dit-il, désignant le garçon à côté de lui. « Et tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Morgan, à ce que je vois. »

« Enchanté, » marmonne le blond. Il jette un regard méfiant à Sebastian.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans notre cher campus ? » Sebastian me demande, penchant la tête. « Tu essayes de te rafraichir la mémoire, ou tu cherches juste un environnement familier ? »

« Un peu des deux. »

« Des améliorations au niveau de la mémoire ? » Son sourire semble se fragiliser, mais après avoir dit non de la tête, il parait de nouveau normal. La lumière a dû me jouer des tours. « C'est vraiment dommage. Eh bien, je t'aurais bien invité à venir voir notre répétition du dimanche avec les autres Warblers, mais ça vient de se terminer. »

« Vous êtes des Warblers ? »

« Moi, oui, » dit-il en riant. « Ces deux andouilles sont incapables de chanter juste. » Il se tourne et regarde avec insistance Lawrence, qui se tourne à son tour vers Morgan.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Lawrence à Morgan. « Il faut qu'on fasse ce truc. »

« Quel truc ? » répond Morgan en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Lawrence lui attrape le bras et l'éloigne.

Sebastian les regarde partir, en souriant gentiment. « Il n'y a pas de 'truc', » il me confie en chuchotant. « Je voulais juste te parler seul à seul. »

Je peux sentir le rouge me monter au visage. « Oh ? »

« Ce ne peux pas être une coïncidence que tu sois arrivé à Dalton juste au moment où je passais. Ça doit être le destin. » Il se penche vers moi. « Laisse-moi t'inviter à sortir demain soir. »

« A sortir ? Demain soir ? » Je répète bêtement.

« Il y a un bar gay, Scandals, à l'ouest de Lima. On y a déjà été toi et moi, on a passé un bon moment. »

« C'est vrai ? » Ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais peut-être que Kurt avait raison, peut-être que j'ai beaucoup changé, et- je réalise tout à coup.

_Kurt._

Adorable Kurt, avec ses yeux si mélancoliques et ses cicatrices identiques aux miennes et sa façon de me faire sentir tellement en sécurité. Qu'est-ce que je fais, à parler à ce gars-_là_ alors que je verrai de nouveau Kurt dans quelques heures ?

« On avait vraiment accroché à l'époque, » dit Sebastian. « Tu le savais, et je le savais. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Je te préparerais une autre carte d'identité, et on ira danser toute la nuit. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, le lundi c'est la soirée karaoké. Tu _sais bien_ que tu ne peux pas résister à l'appel du karaoké, Blaine. »

J'ai un sentiment étrange dans ma tête, comme quand je cherche les paroles d'une chanson et qu'elles m'échappent complétement alors que je croyais les connaitre. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Un rendez-vous, » dit-il, d'un air grave tout à coup. « Si tu ne t'amuses pas, je ne te dérangerais plus jamais. Un minuscule rendez-vous, c'est pas bien méchant ? »

Je peux entendre l'écho de la voix de Kurt dans ma tête - _Comment tu pourrais savoir si je suis le bon, si tu n'as pas envisagé d'autres possibilités ?_

« Ok, ça marche. »


	4. Chapitre 10

**A/N : Yeah chapitre 10 ! Le chapitre 11 va se faire désirer un peu (et vous allez l'aimer celui là ^^) car je pars plusieurs jours loin de mon ordinateur et d'internet (horreur, je pourrais même pas regarder Glee !). Je vais faire mon possible pour le publier dans une quinzaine de jours, début décembre donc... **

**Milles bises qui traversent l'Atlantique à Citrus Tee, Beta d'enfer !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Je m'arrête faire des courses sur le retour de Dalton, je choisi des fruits et légumes frais, des œufs, du pain, du riz et du poisson. La plupart des rayons du supermarché sont vides ; je suppose que beaucoup de gens ont fait des stocks avant la tempête de neige d'hier. Je prends des chips de maïs et de la sauce salsa dans le rayon bio. Quand je passe devant les épices, je rajoute également un pot de coriandre dans le panier en souriant.

L'appartement vide semble encore plus froid quand je rentre. Je vérifie le chauffage mais il marche correctement.

C'est tellement _calme_. Tandis que j'empile les courses dans le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger, je commence à fredonner une vieille chanson des Beatles. J'aimerais appeler Kurt, juste pour parler, mais il est parti il y a seulement trois heures. Peut-être que je lui enverrai un message dans une petite heure. Juste pour m'assurer qu'il est bien rentré à la maison.

Je m'installe pour regarder la télévision quand le silence se fait trop pesant. Il y a des centaines d'émissions différentes sur le câble. Me rappelant ce que Kurt disait à propos des émissions stupides, je mets une rediffusion de _The Bachelorette, _mais je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser. Finalement j'abandonne, je décide de lui envoyer un message pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en cherchant mon téléphone, et-

Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison.

Cela me fait me sentir encore plus isolé que jamais. Je zappe sur toutes les chaînes de la télé, m'arrêtant sur une diffusion d'Elfe et me sentant désolé pour moi-même. Le film est presque fini – Buddy s'est enfui de la maison – quand j'entends frapper à la porte.

Je suis prudent et regarde par l'œilleton avant d'enlever la chaîne, et je souris comme un fou au moment d'ouvrir la porte. « Hé ! »

Kurt me sourit aussi bêtement. Il a un grand sac sur son épaule. « Hé toi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de ta clé ? »

« Ça aurait été impoli. » Ses yeux sont indéniablement remplis de malice. Je le jure, il est tellement beau que mes genoux me portent à peine. « Vu que j'ai amené des invités. »

« Des invités ? »

Il se retourne et fait un signe de la main à quelqu'un derrière lui, et deux adolescents de notre âge le suivent à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il y a une fille blonde habillée d'un ensemble en laine. Et l'autre personne est un garçon à l'air dur avec une crête, qui me fait un signe de tête un peu gêné.

« Hé, mec. Ça craint pour ta mémoire. »

« Merci… »

« Puck. Je veux dire, Noah, mais on m'appelle Puck. »

« Et voici Quinn, » dit Kurt, en faisant un signe vers la blonde. Elle me fait un petit geste de la main. « On était tous à McKinley ensemble. Puck et Quinn étaient au Glee club avec nous. »

J'acquiesce poliment. « Eh bien, euh… bienvenue dans notre appartement. Je veux dire, l'appartement de mon cousin. »

« Sympa la piaule, » dit Puck en regardant autour de lui. Il fait le tour de l'appartement sans aucune invitation, et Kurt hausse les épaules comme pour dire _C'est Puck_. « Whoa ! » il crie depuis ma chambre. « J'étais sûr que vous aviez un nid d'amour quelque part pour faire vos cochonneries. On devrait mettre une lumière noire là, je parie que ça aurait l'air d'une sacrée chambre de motel. »

« _Enfin bref,_ » dit Quinn avec insistance, « Kurt, peut-être que tu devrais expliquer à Blaine pourquoi on est tous là. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminent de nouveau. « Après avoir fait l'inventaire au garage, je voulais t'appeler, pour voir ce que tu faisais. Et puis je me suis rappelé que tu avais laissé ton téléphone chez tes parents. »

« Oui… »

« Alors je pense qu'on devrait le récupérer. »

Je secoue la tête. « Merci d'y avoir pensé – vraiment, merci – mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir mes parents pour le moment. »

« Moi non plus. » Il se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses talons avec un grand sourire. « C'est pour ça que Quinn et Puck sont là. On va tous aller le voler. »

« On va _quoi_ ? »

« Quinn est là parce qu'elle a l'air honnête et innocente. » Un grognement sort de la gorge de Quinn, et Kurt ajoute, « J'ai dit : _elle a l'air_. Et Puck est là- »

« Parce que je suis le seul criminel que tu connaisses, » dit Puck en revenant dans la pièce.

« Oui. » Kurt se dirige vers la table dans la salle à manger et ouvre son sac. « Alors Quinn va faire diversion. Elle frappera à la porte de tes parents faisant croire que sa voiture est tombée en panne. Pendant que tes parents seront occupés avec elle, nous trois nous nous infiltrerons dans ta maison pour reprendre ton téléphone. »

« C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, mais tout ça n'est pas nécessaire. Ma mère joue au bridge tous les vendredi après-midi je peux y aller à ce moment-là et le récupérer. »

« Tu veux vraiment attendre encore trois jours avant de pouvoir te servir de ton téléphone de nouveau ? »

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux rapidement. « Mais… il doit y avoir un mètre de neige sur le sol. Mes parents vont nous entendre si on crapahute partout pour trouver une fenêtre ouverte. »

« Ah, mais qu'est-ce que fait toujours ta mère après une tempête de neige ? »

« Elle… » Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je réalise. « Elle demande au jardinier de dégager le tour des rosiers. »

« Oui. Et puisque ils sont sur le côté de la maison- »

« Il doit faire un chemin qui passe juste en dessous de la plupart des fenêtres. » Je dois le reconnaitre, il a vraiment pensé à tout. Je me mordille la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à Puck et Quinn, puis de nouveau à Kurt, avant de prendre une décision. « Okay, c'est d'accord. Quel est le plan ? »

Il applaudit, enthousiaste, puis commence à sortir des objets de son sac. « On ira une fois la nuit tombée, donc on devra s'habiller tout en noir. J'ai choisi des tissus qui ont une surface mate, pour que tes parents ne voient pas quelque chose de brillant s'ils regardent dehors. C'est vraiment dommage, parce que j'ai un magnifique col roulé en soie noire que je meurs d'envie d'essayer. »

Quinn prend la parole. « Je me garerais un peu plus haut dans la rue et je marcherais jusqu'à la maison de Blaine. Comme ça il y a moins de chance que son père propose de venir dehors pour tenter de la réparer lui-même. Selon Kurt, le froid réveille son arthrite aux genoux. »

« C'est logique, » j'acquiesce, tandis que Kurt continue de sortir t-shirts, pantalons, gants et masques de ski de son sac.

« Je frapperais à la porte et je dirais que je suis tombé en panne en allant voir ma grand-mère, » continue-t-elle.

« Ils vont te demander qui est ta grand-mère, » je l'interromps. « Dis Mme Morrow. C'est une recluse scandaleusement riche qui vit tout en bas de la rue. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit sur son passé, mais elle a toujours intrigué ma mère. Elle ne tournerait jamais le dos à la petite-fille de Mme Morrow. Et elle ne te proposera pas de te conduire là-bas, pas quand elle pourrait te soutirer des informations. »

« Quelles sortes d'informations ? »

« Oh, elle va probablement te demander d'où vient l'argent de ta grand-mère, et pourquoi elle vit retranchée dans cette maison, et pourquoi personne ne lui a rendu visite jusqu'alors. Tu peux inventer tes réponses comme je l'ai dit, personne ne sais rien d'elle, à part son nom de famille. Aies juste l'air sure de toi quand tu parles. Ma mère gobera tout ce que tu lui diras. »

Quinn acquiesce. « Je lui dirai que j'ai appelé une dépanneuse mais que cela pourrait prendre plus d'une heure pour qu'ils arrivent. Je demanderai si ils- »

« Ne demande pas, » je la corrige. « Frappes à la porte, excuses toi pour le dérangement à cette heure tardive, et dis que ta voiture est tombée en panne alors que tu venais rendre visite à ta grand-mère. Tu as appelé la dépanneuse, mais il fait affreusement froid dans la voiture. Puis attends. »

« Sans rien dire ? »

« Oui. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne demanderait pas. Elle exposerait sa situation et attendrait d'être invitée à entrer. »

« Et si ils ne me demandent pas d'entrer ? »

« Ils le feront. » Je regarde Kurt en train de fouiller au fond du sac puis en sortir d'énormes pantoufles poilues. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si on grimpe par la fenêtre après avoir marché autour de la maison, on va laisser des empreintes de pas mouillées à cause de la neige sur nos chaussures. On mettra ça par-dessus nos chaussures une fois à l'intérieur. » Il sort le dernier objet, un grand rouleau de papier. « Maintenant, réfléchissons à une stratégie une fois à l'intérieur. » Il déroule le papier, et je suis stupéfait de voir un plan de la maison de mes parents.

« Comment tu t'es procuré ce plan ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Il pose un gant à chaque coin pour que la feuille reste déroulée, puis se déplace de l'autre côté de la table pour que tout le monde puisse regarder. « Je me suis dit que l'entrée la plus probable serait par le bureau de ton père. »

« C'est surement la meilleure option. » j'acquiesce. « Il donne sur le chemin qui va aux rosiers. Maman a tendance à trop monter le chauffage au gout de mon père, et quand il est dans son bureau il entrouvre la fenêtre. Même si elle est fermée ce soir, je parie qu'elle ne sera pas fermée à clé. »

Puck se penche par-dessus mon épaule, en observant le plan. « Okay, donc ou est-ce que Blaine a laissé son téléphone, pour qu'on sache ou chercher ? »

« C'est la partie du plan qui m'inquiète le plus, » avoue Kurt. « Les parents de Blaine ont utilisé son téléphone pour m'appeler hier soir. Et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir où ils l'ont posé après. » Il pointe le premier niveau de la maison. « On commencera par le rez-de-chaussée en espérant qu'il soit là – notre sortie en sera plus facile. Blaine, où est-ce que tes parents pourraient emmener Quinn après qu'ils l'aient invité à entrer ? »

« Le salon, » je réponds tout de suite. C'est la pièce classique de réception. « Maman lui proposera du thé et des biscuits fait maison. »

« Je lui dirais juste que je n'ai pas faim ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Quinn.

« Non, il faut que tu acceptes. Parce qu'il se peut que mon père soit tellement absorbé par son travail qu'une fille étrange frappant à sa porte ne l'intéressera pas. Mais les biscuits aux amandes sont son péché-mignon. Quand il verra que ma mère en propose, il viendra pour vous rejoindre. Et une fois qu'il sera là, il ne partira pas. Ce serait malpoli. »

« Ok. Et une fois qu'on est installé tous les trois dans le salon, je ferais croire que j'envoie un message à mes parents pour leur dire ou je suis. Mais en vrai j'enverrais un message à Puck pour lui dire que vous pouvez entrer. »

« Si tu vois le téléphone dans le salon Quinn, tu devras trouver un moyen de le prendre toi-même sans te faire attraper, puis envoie nous un message pour nous dire de ne pas rentrer, » dit Kurt. « Sinon, on entrera dans la maison pour commencer nos recherches. » Il indique les différentes pièces sur le plan. « Le bureau serait évidemment le lieu parfait, mais il y a plus de chance qu'ils l'ai laissé dans une pièce de vie. La cuisine, la salle à manger, et le séjour ne sont pas visible du salon, donc on cherchera là s'il n'est pas dans le bureau de M. Anderson. Si on ne le trouve toujours pas, alors on cherchera en haut. Au premier étage, il y a la chambre de Blaine, la chambre de ses parents, trois chambres d'amis et plusieurs salles de bains. C'est à peu près sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé dans une chambre d'amis ou une salle de bains, donc on cherchera dans les deux chambres principales. Si on doit chercher à l'étage, Blaine et moi iront seuls. Puck, tu iras dehors et tu nous attendras là. »

Puck fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose que c'est parce que le plancher craque, » je lui explique.

Kurt acquiesce. « Plusieurs fois, Blaine et moi avons dû nous faufiler à l'intérieur de la maison sans être entendu, alors il m'a appris où marcher dans l'escalier et dans le couloir pour ne pas faire de bruit. On ne peut pas risquer de t'avoir avec nous, Puck, parce qu'un seul craquement pourrait nous trahir. Si on doit monter à l'étage, tu iras à l'extérieur et nous attendras là-bas. » Il passe son doigt le long du couloir sur le plan. « Un fois qu'on aura le téléphone, on sortira par la fenêtre du bureau. Les Anderson n'ont jamais rencontré Puck, alors il se fera passer pour le dépanneur. J'ai pris une combinaison du garage de mon père pour qu'il la porte. Il dira qu'il a pu redémarrer la voiture, et Quinn pourra partir. »

« Et si le père de Blaine demande ce que la voiture avait ? » demande Puck.

« Sois désagréable. Dis que ce n'est pas ses oignons, et que tu as plein d'autres dépannages à faire ce soir donc que tu dois y aller. »

« Désagréable, c'est facile. »

« Blaine et moi, on se cachera sur ta banquette arrière, donc tu pourras juste entrer dans ta voiture et partir. » Kurt se tourne vers Quinn, l'air sérieux. « Si à n'importe quel moment pendant cette opération tu as l'impression que tu dois sortir de la maison – si ils trouvent des incohérences dans ton histoire, ou qu'ils te reconnaissent – envoie un message à Puck et on l'enverra te chercher plus tôt. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » elle acquiesce.

« Je crois que c'est tout. » Kurt roule le plan minutieusement tandis que Puck remarque la télévision derrière nous.

« Ooh, j'adore Elfe, » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « Et c'est la meilleure partie, aussi. Est-ce qu'on a le temps de commander quelques pizzas, tu crois ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Bien sûr, tant que tu en prends une nature. » Kurt se tourne vers moi, l'air incertain. « Alors. »

« Alors, » je répète.

« Voilà le plan. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je secoue la tête affectueusement. « Je pense que tu es le mec le plus intéressant de tout l'Ohio, » je lui dis, et je jure que son sourire pourrait éclairer la pièce.

Il fait nuit lorsque nous arrivons dans la rue de mes parents. J'indique à Puck de se garer devant la maison des Olsen – M. Olsen organise un tournoi de poker chaque dimanche soir, et personne ne remarquera une voiture en plus dans la rue. Puck éteint les phares, et nous enfilons tous les trois nos gants et nos masques de ski avant de sortir de la voiture. Je passe devant, en marchant avec précaution sur la route et en jetant un œil autour de moi. C'est le début de la soirée, cependant, et les voisins semblent tous être occupés à autre chose.

Nous arrivons devant la haie qui délimite la propriété de mes parents et nous nous arrêtons, dans l'attente. Après quelques minutes, nous voyons des phares apparaitre au bout de la rue, et nous nous cachons derrière la haie. La voiture s'arrête devant la maison des Henderson. Quinn sort, ajuste son caban avant de redresser les épaules et de se diriger vers ma maison. Quand elle passe devant nous, Puck chuchote assez fort, « Hé bébé, combien pour la nuit ? » et elle lève gracieusement son majeur sans jeter un regard dans notre direction. Elle se rapproche du porche, et à ce moment-là je suis à peu près sûr que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

Kurt laisse échapper un soupir fébrile à côté de moi. Est-il nerveux ? Il paraissait si calme tout à l'heure. Je me penche et cherche sa main dans le noir et je la serre dans la mienne. On observe ma mère ouvrir la porte et regarder Quinn avec curiosité. J'aimerais pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Il se passe seulement quelques secondes avant que ma mère ne fasse entrer Quinn dans la maison puis referme la porte.

« Ça a marché, » dit Puck avec admiration. « Pas mal, Fabray. »

Nous avançons prudemment dans l'allée, en restant baissé et en essayant d'éviter de marcher dans la neige qui pourrait craquer sous nos pieds. Le chemin vers les rosiers est fort heureusement nettoyé, et je conduis Kurt et Puck vers la fenêtre du bureau. La fenêtre du bureau est entrouverte. Kurt lève les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais je secoue rapidement la tête. Je peux entendre mon père à l'intérieur, fredonnant pendant qu'il travaille. Nous restons parfaitement immobiles, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Enfin, on entend le bruit de pas révélateur de l'arrivée de ma mère.

« Harold ! » souffle-t-elle. « La _petite-fille_ de Constance Morrow est ici ! »

« Qui est Constance Morrow ? » demande-t-il, l'air las.

« _Tu_ sais, la vieille dame riche qui vit dans le domaine sur St Pierre ! »

« Mme Morrow ? Je ne savais pas que son prénom était Constance. »

« Eh bien moi non plus, mais comme je viens de le dire, sa petite-fille est là. Viens te montrer sociable s'il te plait. »

« Cece, je dois vraiment travailler. »

« Je viens juste de servir du thé et des biscuits au caramel. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, » dit-il immédiatement.

Kurt attire mon attention, articulant silencieusement _Biscuits aux amandes _? Je hausse les épaules. Dès fois, même mes parents sont imprévisibles.

On attend tous ensembles, penchés sur le téléphone de Puck. Après ce qui semble une éternité, il s'éclaire avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau message : _Mission enclenchée. Et aussi, demande __à__ Blaine de me donner la recette de ces biscuits, parce que la vache._

« Dernière chance de se dégonfler, » chuchote Puck.

Je glisse mes doigts sous la fenêtre, la faisant glisser sans bruit. « Pantoufles ? » je souffle. Kurt, l'air nerveux, en pose une paire dans ma main. Je me hisse sur le rebord et leur adresse un clin d'œil à tous les deux avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapitre 11

**A/N : Quelle était longue cette première semaine de décembre ! Oui, bon je sais je suis CARREMENT en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, désolé. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà le chapitre 11. J'ai fini de corriger ce chapitre dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Londres Gatwick pour la petite anecdote. Et comme j'ai mis 1000 ans à le retaper sur l'ordi et que j'étais déjà assez en retard et que je l'avais promis a Klaine-Forever21Eternity avant la fin de cette semaine il n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma Beta. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fôtes d'ortograffe :P. Si jamais ça vous brûle la rétine, n'hésitez pas en m'envoyer un message et je corrigerais.**

**Le chapitre 12 sera pour 2013, je vais profiter de mes vacances pour avancer dans la traduction des chapitres.**

**Sur ce... chapitre 11 (vous allez l'aimer celui-là, je suis sûre)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans le bureau de mon père, et nous refermons presque entièrement la fenêtre pour que mes parents de sentent pas le courant d'air froid du salon. Une fois que nous avons tous mis nos gros chaussons poilus, nous nous dispersons pour fouiller la pièce. Le téléphone ne semble pas être ici. Je regarde dans les tiroirs du bureau de mon père au cas où, mais il n'y a rien.

Puck lève ses mains, mimant une marche avec ses doigts, puis faisant semblant de manger un sandwich. Je me tourne vers Kurt, qui serre les lèvres en essayant de ne pas rire. _La cuisine_ ? J'articule silencieusement, et Puck hausse les épaules et acquiesce, déçu que sa langue des signes ne soit pas mieux comprise.

Je passe en premier, marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir et écoutant ma mère parler à Quinn de son fils, Blaine, qui est _très beau et disponible_. Kurt lève ses sourcils d'un air suggestif et je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Le comptoir est inhabituellement encombré –Maman a dû se dépêcher de préparer les biscuits et le thé – donc cela prend quelques minutes pour vérifier si mon téléphone est là. J'ai presque fini de chercher quand j'entends le bruit d'un froissement frénétique. Je lève les yeux, et je vois Kurt tirant Puck en arrière du comptoir, alors que ce dernier est encore en train d'enfourner un autre biscuit au caramel dans sa bouche. Je m'appuis contre l'îlot central, me moquant silencieusement d'eux deux. Quand Kurt regarde vers moi, j'articule _Criminel ?_ Il lève les yeux au ciel et tire Puck vers la salle à manger.

Je les regarde partir, amusé. Et j'attends. Parce que si mon téléphone n'est pas dans le bureau ou la cuisine, je sais qu'il doit être en haut. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que mes parents l'aient laissé dans la salle à manger ou le séjour. Comme je m'y attendais, Kurt et Puck reviennent rapidement dans la cuisine, et je leur fais un signe silencieux vers les escaliers. Kurt se tourne et lance un regard significatif à Puck, qui acquiesce et retourne dans le bureau.

Je peux entendre la voix de ma mère dans le salon tandis que Kurt et moi avançons discrètement vers l'escalier. « Alors dites-moi, Pénélope, » dit-elle, « après tout ce temps, pourquoi vous avez décidé de reprendre contact avec votre grand-mère ? Si je peux me permettre de poser la question ? »

Il y a un long silence, et Kurt et moi nous fixons du regard, nerveux et dans l'attente.

« Je suis partie de chez moi, » dit-elle enfin. « J'ai finalement décidé que trop c'est trop, et que la façon dont me traitent mes parents est inacceptable. »

Ma mère laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, et dans ma tête je peux la voir se pencher en avant, avide de connaitre les détails. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont _fait_ ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais accepté le fait que je sois gay. »

Si on avait trouvé que le dernier silence était long, alors celui-ci semble interminable. Je regarde Kurt, articulant silencieusement, _Quinn est gay ?_ Il secoue la tête en réponse, semblant aussi confus que moi.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, mes parents m'aiment, » continue Quinn. « Je suis fille unique, et il m'ont toujours donné tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver. Mais tout ce que je voulais _vraiment_, cependant, c'était qu'ils m'acceptent. J'étais fatigué que ma mère suggère que c'était une phase, et de la froideur de mon père envers ma petite-amie. »

« Eh bien… » la voix de ma mère semble bouleversée. « Ils doivent certainement avoir besoin de temps pour s'adapter. »

« Je leur ai révélé mon homosexualité il y a plus d'un an. Et les signes étaient là bien avant, s'ils avaient pris la peine d'y faire attention. En tout cas, c'en est trop maintenant, et je suis partie. J'ai appelé Grand-mère et je lui ai tout dit. Elle était tellement en colère, et elle a dit qu'elle avait élevé sa fille bien mieux que ça. Elle m'a invitée à venir vivre avec elle, et… me voilà. »

Kurt me fait signe, en montrant les escaliers. Bien que je veuille rester ici et entendre la réponse de mes parents à Quinn, il a raison. L'heure tourne. Nous montons les escaliers ensemble tout doucement, en prenant soin d'éviter les marches qui craquent. Une fois que nous sommes à l'étage, je me dirige tout d'abord vers ma chambre. La lampe de chevet est allumée, éclairant mon téléphone portable qui est sur la table de nuit. Victorieusement, je traverse la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et je l'attrape, puis me retourne pour le montrer à Kurt.

Il ne me regarde pas, cependant. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant tristement la pièce. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de comprendre ce qui le contrarie, avant de le rejoindre. « Kurt ? » je chuchote. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il sourit sans conviction. « Je vais bien. C'est juste… il y a beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette chambre. » Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il regarde le lit, et je prends une grande inspiration.

« Oh. Est-ce qu'on a… ici ? »

« Notre première fois, » dit-il doucement. Puis il ajoute, « Et d'autres fois, aussi, mais la _première_ fois c'est juste… eh bien, tu sais. »

« Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. »

Il soupire. « C'est vrai. Oh, hé, tu as trouvé ton téléphone. »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux. » Il ne semble pas particulièrement enthousiaste, alors je dois lui demander.

« Ce soir ce n'était pas pour le téléphone, non ? »

« Non, » il avoue. « Pas vraiment. Même si cela m'a manqué de ne pas t'envoyer de messages. »

« Alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma ? »

Il se dirige vers le lit et s'assied en haussant les épaules. « Quand on était ensemble tous les deux, on avait l'habitude d'aller boire un café au Lima Bean presque tous les jours. On trainait chez moi, et on passait beaucoup de temps dans l'appartement de Rob. »

« Et ? »

« Ne vois-tu pas ? » il me lance un regard pénétrant. « Maintenant, c'est la deuxième fois, et on reproduit les mêmes vieilles habitudes, et… Je veux juste m'assurer que si je fini par tomber amoureux de toi, c'est bien de toi – pas de celui que tu étais avant. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu essaies de m'éloigner de nos anciennes habitudes ? Mais, ne viens-tu pas de dire que nous… _passions du temps ensemble_ ici aussi ? » je lui demande en rougissant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas autant à propos des habitudes qu'à propos des souvenirs. »

« Mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs de toi ici. »

« Oui. C'est pourquoi j'essayais d'un créer un nouveau. »

Un sentiment de chaleur se repend dans ma poitrine alors que je le regarde. Ce soir, il a essayé de la jouer comme dans un _Mission Impossible_, mais il beau essayé, il reste un désespérément romantique. « Tu voulais que cela créé des liens entre nous. » Il penche la tête en guise de réponse. « Tu as carrément piqué cette idée de cambriolage dans un film, n'est-ce pas. »

« Non, » répond-t-il, un peu trop rapidement.

« Oh que si. »

« _Pas du tout_. » je le regarde avec insistance en plissant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il bredouille, « J'ai lu ça dans un vieux livre des Enquêtes de Nancy Drew de ma mère. »

Je lève les yeux au plafond, en souriant si fort que les joues me font mal. « Tu es adorable. »

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. » Il fait la moue en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure de la manière la plus séduisante possible.

Je fais un pas vers lui, et il prend brusquement une inspiration. « Kurt… »

« Blaine ? »

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

Il reste bouche bée. « Tu vas- »

« T'embrasser maintenant. » C'est la seul chose à laquelle je pense. Il est tellement beau, je ne pourrais pas passer une minute de plus sans le toucher. « A moins que tu veuilles que j'arrête. »

« Non, » murmure-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. »

« Dieu merci. » J'avance encore d'un pas, et-

Le plancher sous mon pied craque bruyamment.

_Et__ merde._Je recule d'un seul coup, et il craque de nouveau.

Nous nous figeons tous les deux. Kurt semble aussi terrifié que moi. On retient notre respiration pendant que nous écoutons, espérant que personne au rez-de-chaussée n'ai entendu le bruit. Mais je n'ai jamais été chanceux. Peu à peu, la voix de mon père s'intensifie.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, » dit-il, et je peux l'entendre s'approcher des escaliers.

« Attendez ! » crie Quinn d'une voix paniquée. « Je dois encore vous parler des secrets de ma famille… Ma grand-mère a eu ma mère hors mariage ! »

Ma mère ajoute, « Harold, tu ne peux pas partir. Nous sommes au milieu d'une conversation. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Papa. « Je veux juste jeter un œil à l'étage pour m'assurer que tout est normal. »

Je me retourne et je regarde Kurt d'un air hébété. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » je chuchote anxieusement.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses lèvres serrées d'un air grave. « Est-ce qu'Anna fait encore la lessive les lundis ? » Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il me demande car je suis obnubilé par le bruit des pas lents et lourds de mon père qui se dirigent vers l'escalier. « Blaine, _focus_. Est-ce qu'Anna fait toujours la lessive les lundis ? »

« Quoi ? Um… les lundis, oui. »

Il se lève et m'attrape la main, me tirant vers ma salle de bains. On marche sur deux latte de plancher qui craquent dans notre hâte, et je peux entendre mon père accélérer ses pas tandis qu'il monte les escaliers. Kurt referme doucement la porte de la salle de bains derrière nous, puis se tourne vers moi, la respiration saccadée. « Attends de voir si je vais bien avant d'y aller. »

« Aller où ? »

« Puck attend dehors au cas où il ait besoin de nous faire sortir. »

« Mais attends, aller où ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il recule simplement vers la trappe à linge sur le mur de ma salle de bains, ferme nerveusement ses yeux, et disparaît hors de ma vue. Je me précipite horrifié vers la trappe, et essaie de regarder dans le trou sombre. Et si Anna avait fait la lessive plus tôt cette semaine ? Et s'il n'y a pas de linge pour amortir la chute de Kurt ?

« C'est bon ! » Le chuchotement vient d'en bas, juste au moment où j'entends mon père atteindre la porte de ma chambre. Et alors, il n'y a plus le temps de réfléchir, plus le temps d'hésiter, plus le temps de _rien_, et je suis en chute libre dans le conduit à linge comme dans un remake ridicule d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. J'atterris la tête la première dans un des vieux maillots de corps de mon père, abasourdi, essayant d'imaginer Kurt dans le rôle du Lapin Blanc, puis il me tire par le bras. « Allez ! » souffle-t-il sévèrement.

Je me remets sur mes pieds et je sors de la panière à linge puis le suis vers les fenêtres près des rosiers. Je peux à peine distinguer l'ombre des bottes de Puck tandis qu'il fait les cent pas dehors. Il s'accroupit quand il voit Kurt ouvrir une des fenêtres.

« Toi d'abord, » chuchote Kurt.

« Moi ? Non, toi d'abord. »

« Tu ne pourras pas atteindre la fenêtre à moins que je t'aide, » insiste-t-il. Avant que je puisse répliquer il se penche pour mettre ses bras autour de mes cuisses et me soulève vers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Puck attrape mes bras tendus et me tire dans la neige. Il y retourne pour attraper Kurt, et le fait qu'il ait besoin de sauter un peu pour atteindre la main de Puck me réconforte un petit peu.

« Allons-y, » murmure Puck une fois que nous avons refermé la fenêtre du sous-sol. Nous nous baissons tous les trois et courons dans la rue. Kurt n'arrête pas de glisser sur la route recouverte de neige jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il a oublié d'enlever ses pantoufles. Je rigole tellement que je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Nous atteignons rapidement la voiture de Puck. Il ouvre le coffre, en sort une combinaison de mécanicien et l'enfile au-dessus de ses vêtements. « Je reviens, » dit-il en attrapant le double des clés de Quinn, puis il se dirige vers sa voiture.

Je me tourne vers Kurt, sa tête est tournée vers le ciel et il rit silencieusement. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies failli nous faire prendre, » dit-il.

« Moi ? C'est toi qui t'es presque enseveli sous la neige là-bas. »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulais faire une sieste dans le bac à linge. »

« C'est toi qui prends des conseils en cambriolage dans un livre de Nancy Drew. »

Nous rions tous les deux maintenant, notre respiration créant des petits nuages de buée dans l'air glacial. « Oui, eh bien, c'est toi- »

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase, car je me penche et je l'embrasse. Mon dieu, on _s'embrasse_, et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Ses lèvres sont encore plus douces que je le pensais – _est ce qu'il les hydrate ? C'est ça ?_ – mais ses baisers sont fermes, confiants. Il a déjà fait ça, un grand nombre de fois, et j'espère que je ne suis pas trop inexpérimenté pour lui. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et ses mains se joignent derrière mon cou, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans mes cheveux. Il expire fébrilement entre ses lèvres, et je vole sa prochaine inspiration en me penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Blaine, » murmure-t-il. « On devrait monter dans la voiture. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Je voudrais contester, mais il a raison – les O'Tooles n'hésiteraient pas à appeler la police pour deux garçons qui s'embrassent en public. Kurt ouvre la porte arrière et je plonge à l'intérieur puis l'attrape. En un instant il est là, au-dessus de moi. Il se penche et lèche ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui devrait être bizarre mais est incroyablement excitant. Il gémit et il le fait encore, et encore.

_Il me goûte._

_Mon dieu._

J'empoigne l'arrière de sa tête et le rapproche violemment de moi. J'ouvre la bouche et je laisse nos langues se toucher timidement. C'est comme si j'avais donné un signal sans m'en rendre compte. Soudain, il est entièrement couché sur moi, sa langue explorant ma bouche, ses mains caressant mon torse, sa cuisse se pressant entre mes jambes. J'essaie juste de suivre le mouvement, en espérant que mon enthousiasme remplacera mon manque de compétences. Ses mains remonte vers mon crâne, qu'elles tiennent tendrement tandis qu'il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

La frénésie s'estompe après un moment, et on s'embrasse lentement, langoureusement. Je me demande combien de fois nous avons déjà fait ça auparavant. Je suis jaloux que Kurt puisse se souvenir de tous ces moments, parce que ça ? C'est le paradis.

Il s'éloigne quand une voiture passe près de nous, et prend sa respiration en tremblant. « On n'est pas sensé déjà faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » je demande d'une voix plaintive, en cherchant de nouveau sa bouche. Il s'éloigne encore un peu, juste hors de ma portée.

« Nous avons un accord, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, que l'on sortirait ensemble de nouveau. Les gens s'embrassent bien quand ils sortent ensemble, non ? »

« Blaine… »

« Ok, je te l'accorde, j'ai appris la plupart de mes connaissances en matière de relations de couples en regardant les séries de la CW, mais quand même- »

Il rit, se penchant pour tracer avec ses baisers un chemin sur le côté de mon cou. « Tu n'es pas supposé mettre tous tes œufs dans le même panier, » murmure-t-il, sa langue explorant la peau derrière mon oreille. « Tu es supposé sortir avec d'autres personnes également. »

« C'est le cas, pourtant. »

« C'est le cas quoi ? »

« Sortir avec d'autres personnes. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un demain soir. Donc tu vois ? Je _suis_ les règles de notre accord. » Je lui adresse un grand sourire, m'attendant à ce qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, mais il se relève sur ses coudes en me regardant d'une manière impénétrable.

« Tu as un rendez-vous. »

« Oui. »

« Demain soir. »

« Oui. Maintenant, est ce qu'on peut continuer notre- »

« On a passé notre accord, il y a quoi, douze heures. Et tu as déjà un rendez-vous ? » Je me rends compte qu'il est agacé. Comment peut-il être agacé quand je ne fais que suivre les règles _qu'il a établies_ ?

« Tu m'as demandé de sortir avec d'autres personnes, » je lui rappelle sur la défensive.

« Je le sais bien. »

« Si tu as changé d'avis, alors dis-le. J'appellerais le gars pour annuler notre- » Je m'arrête en soupirant. « Attends, non. Je n'ai pas son numéro. Mais je n'irais pas, tout simplement. Dis un seul mot, et on annule notre deal. »

« Non. » Il secoue la tête. « Non, tu devrais y aller. A ton rendez-vous. Avec ce gars. C'était le but de notre accord. » Il s'assied, semblant très jeune tout à coup. « Ca fait un moment que Puck est parti. Je me demande si tout va bien. »

« Kurt- »

« Ne dis rien, » dit-il rapidement. « J'essaie de faire ce qui est juste. S'il te plait, ne… ne dis rien. »

Je me redresse à mon tour en soupirant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux pas sortir avec Sebastian. Je veux de nouveau attirer Kurt sur moi et que l'on s'embrasse pendant le reste de l'heure, ou de la journée, ou le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi il complique tout ? »

Puck revient finalement, les pouces relevés en signe de victoire, puis il démarre la voiture et nous partons. Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'appartement de Rob, il nous explique en détails comment il s'est habillement fait passer pour un mécanicien, et pourquoi le père de Kurt devrait l'embaucher, parce qu'il était vraiment si convaincant. Kurt ne réponds pas. Il regarde par la fenêtre, et même si nous sommes assis côte à côte, c'est comme si je pouvais le sentir s'éloigner de moi.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le bâtiment. Je ne fais pas un geste pour sortir de la voiture, car j'attends quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, de la part de Kurt.

Il me regarde enfin. « Est ce qu'on se voit toujours au Lima Bean demain matin ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Bien sûr. Ce sera le meilleur moment de ma journée. »

Il sourit timidement, et je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me laisse faire, ce qui est bon signe, je suppose.

Je sors de la voiture et je me dirige vers l'appartement de Rob, me sentant complètement perdu. Comment j'ai réussi à tout faire foirer ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, pendant que je me prépare une tasse de thé, mon téléphone sonne à l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je me précipite dessus soulagé, impatient de voir ce que Kurt a écrit, mais à ma plus grande surprise, c'est un message de mon père : _Pas besoin de toute cette comédie, Blaine, on t'aurait laissé ton téléphone dehors si tu ne voulais pas nous voir. J'espère que tu vas bien. On t'aime fort._

Je reste allongé sur le lit pendant un long moment, mon insomnie habituelle m'empêchant de dormir. Finalement, je me traine dans le salon, me pelotonne sur le canapé avec le visage contre le cousin de Kurt, sous la couverture qu'il a utilisé la nuit dernière. Je suis entouré par Kurt alors que je suis là, allongé seul.

Le sommeil ne vient pas.


	6. Chapitre 12

**A/N : Yeahh ! Le chapitre 12 avant la fin du mois de janvier (à peine mais quand même...). Je suis désolée d'être aussi lente en ce moment. Donc chapitre 13 avant la fin de février ? Promis !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Kurt et moi n'avons jamais parlé d'une heure précise pour notre rendez-vous au Lima Bean, alors j'arrive très tôt. J'ai le temps de voir passer la foule du petit déjeuner, qui ouvre à peine les yeux et qui s'accroche à son café comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques regards curieux me sont destiné –une pom-pom girl souriante me fait même un signe de la main –mais le reste du temps je peux rester dans mon coin et observer tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

C'est tellement important que je sois arrivé tôt. Parce que j'ai _besoin_ de voir la réaction de Kurt quand il passera la porte et me verra. Je veux savoir si il est encore avec moi parce qu'il le veut, ou parce qu'il pense qu'il le doit. Je déguste mon café lentement, en essayant de le faire durer.

Il arrive juste après huit heures. Son regard est fixé sur le sol donc il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que je suis là. Quand c'est le cas, son visage s'illumine instantanément. Je peux sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine quand il avance vers moi pour me dire bonjour. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je suis déjà debout, je le serre dans mes bras et j'enfoui mon visage contre son épaule. Il se fige un instant puis place une de ses mains dans mon dos en riant. « Je t'ai manqué ? » demande-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Mmm » Je respire profondément. « Tu sens comme mon canapé. »

« Hé » rétorque-t-il. « Je me suis lavé ! »

« Non, je veux dire, mon canapé sent comme toi. J'ai dormi dessus cette nuit. »

Je peux sentir la tension dans ses épaules retomber, et il me serre une fois avant de me relâcher. « Je vais aller me prendre un café. Tu en veux un autre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Son pas et léger et joyeux quand il se dirige vers le comptoir. J'aime savoir que c'est grâce à moi.

A son retour, il pose nos cafés et une assiette de mini-scones avant de me lancer un regard malicieux. « Ok, parles-moi de ton rendez-vous de ce soir. » Ma surprise doit se voir sur mon visage car il ajoute, « Autant crever l'abcès maintenant pour que l'on puisse passer une matinée agréable après. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Je hausse les épaules et acquiesce en même temps, me sentant stupide. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, rien. Ne me parles pas du gars. Je me fais assez de films comme ça. Ou est ce qu'il t'amène ? »

« Un bar gay à l'ouest de Lima, » je réponds en prenant une gorgée de mon café. « Ça s'appelle – »

« Scandals, » il termine. Ses yeux sont écarquillés J'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose. « Tu vas avec lui au _Scandals _? »

« Oui, tu connais ? »

« Je connais. »

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

Kurt secoue la tête. « Non, c'est… non. J'y ai été plusieurs fois. Tant que tu gardes l'esprit clair, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être un problème, » je réponds. « Je ne bois pas. » Il s'étrangle avec sa gorgée de café, alors je m'arrête et le regarde avec insistance. « Je bois ? »

« Pas régulièrement, » dit-il en essuyant son menton avec une serviette. « Mais c'est déjà arrivé. Une fois au Scandals d'ailleurs. »

Donc j'y suis déjà allé auparavant. Sebastian disait la vérité. « Eh bien, je ne boirai pas ce soir, c'est sûr. »

« Tu devras mettre de côté tes bonnes manières de gentleman alors. »

Je le regarde d'un air curieux. « Un gentleman n'a pas besoin de boire d'alcool. »

« Oui, mais tu pars du principe que tu devras commander ton verre. Tu retrouves ce gars au bar je suppose ? » Quand j'acquiesce, il continue. « Il aura probablement déjà commandé un verre pour toi avant que tu n'arrives. Est-ce que tu pourras vraiment le refuser sans te sentir coupable d'être malpoli ? » »

« Tu me connais bien, » je réponds en me frottant le cou, mal à l'aise. Il se penche vers moi. « Ce n'est pas grave de décliner poliment, Blaine. Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas te faire arrêter pour avoir bu de l'alcool avant ta majorité. Dis-lui que tu veux avoir les idées claires pour pouvoir reprendre la voiture jusque chez toi. Bon Dieu, dis-lui que tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool à cause de tes médicaments. Et s'il t'offre quelque chose de non alcoolisé, trouve une excuse pour ne pas le boire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce ce qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dedans, » dit-il. « Tu ne bois rien qui ne t'es pas donné directement par le barman. _Jamais._ »

« Oh… ok. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Si un gars te demande si tu peux l'accompagner aux toilettes, n'y vas pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? Il a peut-être peur d'y aller tout seul. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de– »

« Ça veut dire qu'il veut que tu lui tailles une pipe dans les toilettes, » dit Kurt sans ménagement, et je le regarde bouche bée. « Ou dès fois ça veut dire qu'il veut te bai– »

« Ok ! » je l'interromps, les joues écarlates. « Ok, j'ai compris. Ne rien boire, n'aller nulle part avec personne. D'autres choses à savoir ? »

Il prend un scone. « Amuses-toi. » Je ris mais son visage est sérieux. « Non vraiment. C'est vraiment très libérateur de pouvoir aller dans un bar gay. Enfin, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ce n'est pas comme le Castro District à San Francisco. Nous somme toujours dans l'Ohio, et même les gays ici portent des chemises en flanelle et des jeans baggy. Mais… » Il hausse les épaules. « Tu peux danser avec un autre garçon sans avoir à t'inquiéter que quelqu'un te lance des insultes ou pire. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'endroits par ici où c'est le cas. »

« J'aimerais que tu puisses venir avec moi. » Je souris quand une idée me vient en tête. « Hé. Tu pourrais juste venir là-bas par hasard. »

« Non. »

« Mais si, pourtant. Tu pourrais passer la porte du bar et me sauver de ce rendez-vous idiot– »

« Blaine, je ne fais pas ça pour te punir, » dit Kurt gentiment. « Je pense vraiment que c'est important. »

Je soupire et boit une gorgée de café. « Donc ce bar. Scandals. Est-ce qu'on y allait souvent ensemble ? »

« Non, juste une fois. » Il fait tourner son café dans sa main, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as dit que tu y étais allé plusieurs fois, pourtant. »

« La première fois c'était avec toi. Les autres fois c'était avec un gars avec qui je sortais il y a quelque mois. »

Tout me semble plus réel, tout à coup. Il est vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, plus d'une fois. Il est expérimenté.

Oh mon Dieu. Peut-être que toute cette histoire c'est pour ça. Peut-être qu'il veut que je sois plus expérimenté moi aussi.

« Avec combien d'autres garçons tu es sorti ? »

« Hum… trois. Juste quelques rendez-vous avec deux d'entre eux. Le dernier a duré un peu plus longtemps. »

« Comment il était ? » je demande sans aucune expression.

« Il était… » Son regard devient pensif, et je déteste qu'il ait l'air si adorable alors qu'il pense à un autre garçon. « Il tenait vraiment à moi. Il y avait juste un lourd passé entre nous deux. »

« A cause de l'agression ? »

« Non, non. Je le connaissais depuis des années. »

« Donc je le connais aussi ? »

« Oui. Tu le connaissais. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive, redoutant la réponse à ma question mais j'ai quand même besoin de demander de toute façon. « Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Il semble surpris. « Non. Mon Dieu, Blaine, non. Ce n'était pas comme ça. En toute honnêteté, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que l'on sortait ensemble pendant un long moment. » Je fronce les sourcils d'un air moqueur alors il soupire. « Il m'a contacté quelques mois après que tu sois sorti du coma. C'était juste au moment où j'ai réalisé que ta mémoire n'allait pas revenir comme par magie et… eh bien, disons juste que c'était une très mauvaise période pour moi. »

« Donc il a profité de toi, » je fulmine. « Il a vu que tu étais vulnérable, et- »

« Non, il a appris pour l'agression et il a repris contact pour savoir si j'allais bien. Le timing était pure coïncidence. A ce moment-là, la plupart de mes amis étaient partis pour l'université, et tu étais loin vivant ta vie, ignorant mon existence, et je me sentais si seul. Je passais mes journées à la maison, me languissant de toi et de mes amis. Et tout à coup apparait ce gars qui voulait trainer avec moi. Au début on se voyait une ou deux fois par semaine. Après deux ou trois mois, je le voyais presque tous les jours. » Il passe une de ses mains pâle sur le côté de son cou. « Je pensais vraiment qu'il voulait juste que l'on soit ami. Mais en fin de compte, il pensait que l'on sortait ensemble pendant tout ce temps et que l'on avançait très doucement. »

« Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ? »

« Quand il a essayé de m'embrasser. » Sa main de fige, et je regarde ses ongles qui s'enfoncent légèrement dans la peau de son cou. « On était assis côte à côte sur son canapé, en train de regarder un film, et pour je ne sais quelle raison j'ai cru qu'il se penchait vers moi pour attraper la télécommande ou autre chose, et puis ensuite il était juste là, à peine à un centimètre de mon visage, et j'ai paniqué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien… comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une histoire compliqué. » Il repose enfin sa main sur la table et je peux voir marqué sur son coup un alignement de petits croissants de lunes rouges. Les marques commencent à disparaitre lentement tandis qu'il continue. « Je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti en courant. Toute la soirée, il m'a appelé et envoyé des messages, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était tellement confus et bouleversé. Le lendemain matin je l'ai rappelé, et on s'est expliqué. Il était vraiment gêné, et je me sentais mal de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » je conteste, mais il secoue la tête.

« Je crois que si au contraire. Je savais qu'il avait déjà été attiré par moi, et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi affectueux que je l'ai été avec lui. Je pouvais me blottir contre Rachel ou Mercedes sans que cela ne veuille rien dire, mais c'est diffèrent avec un mec. Surtout un mec gay. »

« Il aurait quand même du s'assurer que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'onde. Donc c'était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu alors ? »

Il me scrute en clignant des yeux. « Quand il a essayé de m'embrasser ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, on a commencé à sortir ensemble après ça. »

Je peux sentir ma mâchoire tomber. « Vous _quoi_ ? »

« On a commencé à sor- »

« Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi sortir avec un gars avec lequel tu te sentais physiquement menacé ? »

Kurt boit une grande gorgée de son café, en me regardant avec attention. « Blaine,» dit-il finalement, « tu ne sais pas comment- »

« Oh, oui, je suis sûr que c'était vraiment super romantique d'être avec lui. Je parie que c'était vraiment vraiment génial. Aller voir un film, partager un pot de popcorn, sursauter à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de toi- »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. Pas tout le temps. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, la plupart du temps il était comme le Prince Charmant dont tu as toujours rêvé- »

« _J'avais _un Prince Charmant, » répond t-il sèchement, ses yeux remplis de colère. « J'en avais un, et il m'a oublié. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que cela fait ? »

« Kurt- »

« Non, tu n'en as aucune idée. Un jour j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir mon diplôme, avec des projets pour enfin partir de Lima et m'installer à New-York, avec le garçon que j'aimais plus que tout au monde à mes côtés. Le garçon qui m'avait surpris avec une bague faite de papiers de chewing-gum et m'avait dit qu'il voulait être avec moi pour toujours. Et je l'ai cru. J'ai cru en mon rêve. Je me suis laissé espérer, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je faisais facilement. Nous sommes allés chez un bijoutier à Colombus tous les deux, et on a fait faire des bagues de promesses, et on a pleuré en les échangeant. Et tu ne pleures jamais, Blaine.»

« Je sais,» je dis en soupirant.

« On a cherché sur le net des appartements à New-York, et tu m'as donné le control total de la décoration. On a cherché des bars à Manhattan qui faisaient des soirées open mic, des théâtres avec des castings ouverts. On a _rêvé_. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous haïsse assez pour prendre un pied-de-biche et– » Il s'arrête en pressant son poing contre sa bouche.

Je me sens vraiment trop con. « Kurt– »

« Et je me suis réveillé, » continue-t-il, la voix brisée, « et tu étais dans le coma. Toutes les personnes qui te connaissaient, nos familles et nos amis, ils priaient tous pour toi. Mais je ne crois pas en Dieu, moi. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Au début je te rendais visite à l'hôpital tous les jours. Puis c'est devenu trop dur avec mes devoirs, et Papa avait besoin de moi au garage pour joindre les deux bouts, donc ce n'était plus que quelques jours par semaines. Puis une fois par semaine. Et puis en jour, je suis allé à l'hôpital et tu n'étais plus là. Personne ne voulait me dire ce qui c'était passé et j'ai cru que– » Il secoue la tête avec force, comme effacer ce mauvais souvenir. « Alors j'ai appelé tes parents, et ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais réveillé. Et que tu allais très bien. Et que tu m'avais oublié. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? »

« Je suis– »

« Je me suis laissé rêver, » m'interrompt-il, « et tu as oublié que j'existais. Tu as continué ta vie, et moi j'ai continué à porter une bague de promesse qui disait _A toi pour toujours_. »

J'acquiesce tristement. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger sur la façon dont j'ai essayé d'avancer, Blaine. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas le droit. »

Il respire lentement et profondément, comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. « Lui et moi ne sommes pas sortis ensemble pendant longtemps après ça, de toute façon. Une semaine peut-être. »

J'ai presque peur de demander des détails mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. « Pourquoi cela s'est-il terminé ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. » Il sourit sans y croire. « N'est-ce pas horrible ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais plus être avec lui. Parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Et je savais que je ne pourrai jamais ressentir pour lui ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi. Après ça, je suis sorti avec deux autres gars, et c'était à peu près la même chose. Ils n'ont jamais été à la hauteur, comparé à toi. J'ai compris que personne ne le pourrais jamais. »

En retenant ma respiration, je tends ma main par-dessus la table et prend la sienne avec hésitation. Il me laisse entrelacer nos doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement soudés. « Je vais aller à ce rendez-vous ce soir, » je murmure. « Parce que c'est important pour toi. Mais à la fin de la soirée, je t'appellerais, comme ça ta voix sera la dernière que j'entendrais avant de m'endormir. Et j'irais à deux autres rendez-vous, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais c'est tout. » Je resserre doucement nos mains. « Après ça, tu devras accepter que je ne suis pas avec toi par obligation ou parce que tu es le seul garçon gay que je connaisse. Je suis avec toi parce que toi et moi, on fait rêver l'autre. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu laisses te filer entre les doigts. »

Il avale sa salive avec difficulté. « Je ne sais pas si je peux me laisser espérer encore une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » je promets. « Je peux espérer assez pour nous deux. »


	7. Chapitre 13

_**Aloha ! Voilà le chapitre 13, enfin. Ça swingue dans cet épisode :D**_

_**Et je voulais aussi vous prévenir que l'auteure s'est mis en hiatus il y a quelques jours de l'écriture de Roses in **__**December à cause de méchants anonymes qui trouvent à redire sur son travail apparemment. Elle a promis qu'elle n'abandonnait pas son histoire cependant. Et le dernier chapitre publié est le 29, donc d'ici-là que je rattrape avec la traduction… Donc si vous**__** aimez cette histoire à travers ma traduction ou si vous avez lu l'originale, laissez-lui un petit message sur son compte ici sur ff. net (**__** .../s/7377845**__**) pour lui remonter le moral et lui mo**__**ntrer qu'on est plein à adorer son travail.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Kurt m'appelle ce soir-là, environ une heure avant que je rejoigne Sebastian et ses amis au Scandals.

« Hé, » je bafouille en mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce. « Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu appelles pour annuler cet accord. »

« Tu es nerveux ? » demande-t-il, et un rire s'échappe de ma bouche.

« Je suis en train de contempler ma pile de vêtements depuis deux heures, » je reconnais. « Comment je suis sensé savoir quoi mettre dans ce genre d'endroit ? »

« Oh, chéri, choisir ta tenue c'est mon boulot. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je me racle la gorge en souriant comme un idiot. Il m'a appelé _chéri_. « Eh bien, la plupart de ma garde-robe est chez mes parents. Mais il y a quand même des trucs sympas ici. Deux pantalons noirs, quelque pantalons beige, trois jeans, un tas de chemises, quelques gilets– »

« Sérieusement ? » m'interrompt-il. « C'est ça les descriptions que tu me donnes ? J'ai besoin de _détails_, Blaine. Quels _genres_ de jeans tu as ? »

« Euh… des bleus ? »

Il soupire doucement, et je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. « Est-ce que tu as ton bootcut foncé ? »

Je regarde dans la pile. « Euh, oui, il est… attends, non. Celui-là est trop long pour moi. »

« Oh, ça doit être le mien. Je me demandais ou il était. Regarde encore. »

Je vérifie le fond d'un de mes tiroirs. « Ah ! Ok. C'est bon. »

« Bien. Maintenant, décris-moi les chemises. »

« Il y en a quatre. Une blanche, une rouge, une grise et une rayé bleue et blanche. »

« Avec la rouge tu aurais l'air d'être à la recherche d'une proie, mais avec la blanche tu aurais l'air trop innocent. Les rayures font trop professionnelles. Prends la grise. C'est la Ralph Lauren ? »

Je regarde l'étiquette. « Yep. »

« Parfait. Tes épaules sont sexy dans celle-là. Ne la boutonne pas jusqu'au col, cependant. Et les chaussures ? »

« J'ai juste mes bottes de neige et mes mocassins noirs ici, donc je vais prendre les mocassins. » Je laisse échapper un soupir pathétique en m'asseyant sur le lit. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? C'est une soirée karaoké. Est-ce qu'on ne chantait pas ensemble au glee club, avant ? »

« En effet, » dit-il d'un air mélancolique. « Ca me manque. »

« Je parie qu'ils auront deux micros. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Viens. »

« Non. Amuses-toi bien. Tu m'appelleras après ? »

« Essaies de m'en empêcher. »

* * *

Scandals n'est pas trop dur à trouver. Le bâtiment n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, cependant. Vu de l'extérieur cela ressemble plus à une crêperie qu'autre chose. Je sors de ma voiture, prend ma veste sur le siège arrière, et–

Et tout à coup, je peux voir le bar en arrière-plan, au travers d'un brouillard confus et d'un souvenir alcoolisé. Je suis allongé sur la banquette arrière de mon vieux break, Kurt à moitié sur moi tandis que je me cramponne à lui et que je veux, _je le veux tellement_ et– »

Et la vision disparait en un instant. Je tourne sur moi-même, essayant de recréer le moment, mais il est parti. En enfilant ma veste avec un soupir, je me redresse et je me dirige vers le bâtiment.

Je peux le faire. Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Sebastian m'attend juste derrière la porte d'entrée. Il me sourit d'un air appréciateur quand il me voit, et glisse une fausse pièce d'identité dans la main. « Je m'appelle Waldo Warbler ? » je souffle en lisant le faux permis de conduire. « De Waldoville en Caroline du Nord ? »

« Relax, » chuchote-t-il. « C'est juste une formalité. Le videur ne les lit jamais. »

Effectivement, quand nous tendons nos permis au barbu à l'entrée du bar, il nous jette à peine un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer et de se pencher de nouveau sur ses mots croisés. Je suis Sebastian à l'intérieur, donne ma veste au vestiaire, et regarde autour de moi avec curiosité. Il y a une trentaine d'homme et, comme Kurt l'avait prédit, la plupart d'entre eux sont vêtus de jeans et de chemise à carreaux. Quelques-uns nous jettent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se faire des messes-basses. Je peux sentir le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le bar.

« Une vodka-tonic pour moi, » dit Sebastian au serveur. « Et mon fringuant compagnon prendra– »

« Un Shirley Temple, » je dis précipitamment. « Avec un supplément de cerises. »

Son sourire s'affaiblit, mais il se reprend rapidement. « Pourquoi on ne te prendrait pas quelque chose d'un peu plus fort ? » suggère-t-il. « Quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre ? »

« Peux pas boire d'alcool. Je prends des médicaments qui ne peuvent pas… conduire et des allergies avant ma majorité… » Mon Dieu, je suis le plus mauvais des menteurs. Il hausse simplement les épaules, et nous prenons nos verres sur le comptoir.

« Aux deuxièmes chances, » dit chaleureusement Sebastian en trinquant.

Je souris timidement, puis prend une petite gorgée de ma boisson. C'est bizarre, de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kurt. Ce n'est pas _horrible_, cependant. Sebastian est aussi beau que dans mon souvenir, et j'apprécie l'ambiance de cet endroit. Je pioche une cerise dans mon verre et je la mâche lentement en regardant autour de moi. Le karaoké a déjà commencé. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une casquette chante à tue-tête « Girls Just Want to Have Fun », ce qui semble un choix étrange vu son audience. Je prends une autre cerise en hochant la tête sur le rythme de la musique.

« Tu sais, je peux nouer la queue d'une cerise avec ma langue, » murmure Sebastian en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me figer sur place, et il fronce les sourcils. « Mon Dieu, détends-toi Blaine. Je ne vais pas te violer. »

« Je suis désolé, » je murmure timidement. « C'est vraiment nouveau pour moi. Sortir avec quelqu'un je veux dire. »

« C'est vrai… j'avais oublié. Ce n'est pas grave. » Il passe affectueusement sa main sur mon genou.

Comme si je n'étais pas assez mal à l'aise, je remarque que les deux amis de Sebastian que j'ai vu à Dalton sont sur la piste de dance en train de nous regarder. Le plus petit avec le grain de beauté – Lawrence, je crois – est en train de faire une drôle de danse inspirée du taekwondo. Mais le grand blond, Morgan, se balance complètement hors rythme tandis qu'il nous regarde, Sebastian et moi, les yeux plissés. « C'est quoi le problème avec ton ami ? »

Sebastian lève les yeux dans leur direction et fait un sourire en coin tandis que Morgan nous fusille du regard et que Lawrence nous sourit et nous fait un signe de la main. « Il est inoffensif. »

« Il ne semble pas inoffensif. »

« Il est peut-être un peu jaloux. On a tendance à passer du bon temps ensemble quand je ne sors avec personne. »

« Donc tu l'as amené avec toi pour notre _rendez-vous_ ? » je lui demande, effaré, tandis que Morgan abandonne complètement son semblant de danse et nous regarde fixement, immobile.

« J'avais besoin de leurs voix pour mes chansons ce soir. De plus, on a tous commencé à boire il y a une heure. Une fois que l'alcool aura fait son effet, ce ne sera plus aussi gênant. Je te le promets. » Il m'adresse un sourire charmeur, et je me laisse aller à me demander comment se serait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Sebastian comme petit-ami. Plutôt excitant, sans doute. Il semble aimer le danger et enfreindre les règles. Il est séduisant, et il s'intéresse à moi.

Est-ce que je suis intéressé par _lui_, cependant ? Si je le suis, alors pourquoi je me sens si tendu et mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Est-ce que je laisse mes sentiments grandissants pour Kurt repousser un gars tout à fait correct ?

Le disque de Cindy Lauper prend fin, et la foule applaudit le chanteur tandis qu'il descend de la scène. Le suivant est un jeune garçon, probablement de notre âge. Il est baraqué avec un visage rond et un regard dur. Je m'attends à entendre Springsteen, ou peut-être Bon Jovi. Donc je suis surpris quand les premières notes d'une chanson de Cary Brothers remplissent la salle. Il ferme ses yeux et se penche vers le micro pour chanter.

**[Sur Youtube : /watch?v=zSdYgUtvens]**

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie(Assez de souhaits, l'homme sage te racontera un mensonge)_  
_Window broke, torn up screams (Fenêtre brisée, écrans déchirés)_  
_Who'd have thought that you'd dream (Qui croirait que tu rêves)_  
_Of a single tragic scene (D'une simple scène tragique)_  
_I just wanna sing a song with you (Je veux juste chanter une chanson avec toi)_  
_I just wanna take it off of you (Je veux juste te l'enlever)_

_Cause Blue Eyes (Parce que, Yeux Bleus)_  
_You are all that I need (Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_  
_Cause Blue Eyes (Parce que, Yeux Bleus)_  
_You're the sweet to my mean (Tu es la douceur sur ma méchanceté)_

Sebastian est en train de me parler, mais je ne peux pas détourner mon regard du chanteur. Il semble si ému, presque peiné. A chaque parole qu'il chante, je pense à Kurt. A ses yeux bleus d'une beauté frappante qui sont la première chose que j'ai remarqué quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au Lima Bean. A leur couleur que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait décrire.

_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand __(Fais face, marque le sur la paume de ta main)_  
_I can help you to stand__ (Je peux t'aider à te relever)_  
_Saved it up for this dance __(Je l'ai gardé pour cette dance)_  
_Tell me all the things you can __(Dis-moi tout ce que tu peux)__  
I just wanna sing a song with you __(Je veux juste chanter une chanson avec toi)_  
_I just wanna be the one that's true __(Je veux juste être le seul pour toi, c'est vrai)__  
_  
_Cause blue eyes __(Parce que, Yeux Bleus)_  
_You're the secret I keep— __(Tu es le secret que je garde en moi–)_

« Hé, » dit Sebastian un petit peu plus fort, et je détache mes yeux de la scène. Il me regarde curieusement. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On est en plein rendez-vous et tu reluques le bonhomme Michelin sur la scène. »

« Non, je…j'aime cette chanson. C'est tout. »

Il serre les mâchoires en jetant un coup d'œil au chanteur. « Est-ce que tu veux danser ? »

« Danser ? »

« Oui, c'est ce nouveau truc à la mode dont tout le monde parle. Bouger en rythme sur de la musique. » Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds puis ajoute, « Je parie que tu es plutôt doué pour bouger en rythme. »

« Je… » Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre être allergique à la danse. Acquiesçant à contrecœur, je le suis sur la piste. Il y a quelques couples qui dansent ensemble. Dieu merci Lawrence et Morgan ont disparu pour le moment. Sebastian passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche vers lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules maladroitement tandis que nous commençons à bouger.

Et la voilà de nouveau – la tension. Il n'y en a jamais eu entre Kurt et moi. Sebastian m'attire à lui avec insistance, mais j'ai bloqué mes coudes pour garder une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. « Tu vois ? » demande-t-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? » Il me serre la taille avant de glisser lentement ses mains sur mes hanches. Elles ne semblent pas s'arrêter ici cependant, et elles continuent leur chemin vers l'arrière, et je panique et pense à ce qu'un gentleman ferait dans cette situation–

Et puis, Dieu merci, je remarque que les hommes autour de nous sont en train d'applaudir. La chanson est terminée. Je me recule rapidement, en ajoutant quelques applaudissements exagérés. Sebastian se joint à moi après quelques secondes de pause. On appelle le prochain numéro et son visage s'éclaire. « C'est à nous, » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Nous ? »

« Moi, je veux dire. Les gars font les cœurs. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ils ne savaient pas aligner deux notes ? »

« C'est vrai. Heureusement ce ne sont pas eux qui chantent. Regarde-nous ? » Ses yeux verts sont vifs.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller m'asseoir près du bar pour avoir un bon point de vue. » Je m'enfuis et m'installe sur un tabouret de bar, récupérant mon verre et me demandant si quelqu'un aurait pu y ajouter de la drogue pendant les trente secondes ou nous avons dansé. Le barman est seulement à quelques pas cependant, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait pu être si téméraire. Je bois mon Shirley Temple pendant que Sebastian et ses amis prennent place sur la scène, et j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres habitués du bar. La plupart d'entre eux sont beaucoup plus âgés que nous. Ils semblent confiants, sûr d'eux. Je me demande comment ils y sont arrivés en grandissant dans un endroit comme Lima.

Quelques accords et un battement puissant sortent des enceintes, et la foule se déchaîne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand Sebastian commence à chanter, avec Lawrence et Morgan qui dansent avec enthousiasme derrière lui.

**[****Sur Youtube : ****/watch?v=CS9OO0S5w2k****]**

_Young man, there's no need to feel down, I said__  
__Young man, pick yourself off the ground, I said__  
__Youn__g man, 'cause you're in a new town_  
_There's no need to be unhappy_

« Donne-moi une Bud Light, Rick, » dit une voix amusé à côté de moi. « Je vais en avoir besoin pour supporter cette millième reprise de 'YMCA'. »

« Une minute, gamin, je dois faire quelques daiquiris avant. Et je suis à toi. »

Je me tourne pour regarder le client appuyé contre le bar, et je suis agréablement surpris de voir le chanteur de « Blue Eyes ».

« Hé, » je l'interpelle. Il lève les yeux vers moi et il manque s'étouffer. « J'ai vraiment aimé ta chanson. »

Il marque une pause. « Euh. Merci. »

« J'ai adoré comme tu semblais si profondément connecté avec la chanson, » j'ajoute. Le garçon se tourne, en cherchant le barman la mâchoire serrée, et je me rends compte qu'il pense surement que je le drague. Oh, mon Dieu, c'est pour cela qu'il semble si contrarié. Je devrais lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. « Les paroles me parlaient vraiment également. Je suis avec ce mec génial, Kurt, qui a les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai– »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car je suis plaqué contre le bar, la main du gars contre mon torse. Son regard est livide. « Rends-toi service et arrêtes de parler. » Je peux entendre la foule scander Y-M-C-A en même temps que Sebastian, ignorante de la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du gars. Le barman la remarque cependant, et se penche pour le pousser par l'épaule.

« Prends ta bière et dégages, Dave. Ne me force pas à appeler George. »

Le gars –Dave– me pousse un peu plus fort avant de me laisser partir. Je respire difficilement quand il s'éloigne d'un part lourd, bière à la main.

« Tu vas bien, gamin ? » me demande le barman.

Je hoche la tête rapidement en prenant mon verre et essayant de ne pas trembler. Sebastian est toujours en train de chanter à tue-tête sa chanson sur la scène, et Kurt est probablement en sécurité dans son lit à la maison, et tout ce que à quoi je pense est le bal Sadie Hawkins, et à l'agression de l'année dernière, et si _je ne suis pas en sécurité dans un bar gay, ou est-ce que j__e serais en sécurité ?_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis là avant que je ne sente des gens autour de moi.

« Alors ? » demande Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

« C'était génial, » je réponds, en essayant de sourire mais sentant que je ne donne pas le change. « Le public vous mangeait dans la main, les gars. »

Lawrence secoue la tête. « Nan, c'était surtout Sebastian. On était juste les go-go dancers derrière lui. »

« J'ai trouvé que j'étais plutôt bon, » dit Morgan sévèrement.

Ils rient, tous les trois, détendus. Et moi, j'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici. « Je vais prendre l'air, » dis-je à Sebastian. « Tu gardes l'œil sur mon verre ? »

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud. Je reviens de suite. »

Je me faufile à travers la foule vers la sortie, sans penser à ma veste ou au froid ou a rien du tout sauf _sortir de là, sortir de là, sortir de là_ jusqu'à ce que je respire l'air frais et glacé. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, les mains sur les genoux, et quand je me relève je me rends compte avec horreur qu'_il_ est là. Il est debout à côté de l'immeuble, mais quand il me voit, il s'avance lentement vers moi.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. » Je lève rapidement les mains en l'air en me souvenant de la douleur aiguë suite aux coups de poings reçu à l'estomac et reconnaissant de ne pas me souvenir du coup de pied de biche sur le crâne. « Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour t'agacer, mais– »

« Tu as une petite vie parfaite, » dit-il doucement. « C'est ce que tu as fait. » Dave s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi, et regarde vers le parking, sa bière toujours en main.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'attaquer, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser la garde. « J'ai des problèmes, » je lui dis. « Tu vois cette cicatrice sur ma tête ? L'année dernière– »

« J'adorais construire des maquettes d'avion quand j'étais petit, » m'interrompt-il. « Mon père m'aidait. Ma mère n'avait pas vraiment le temps et la patience pour ça, mais Papa était vraiment fier de faire tous ces trucs de mecs avec moi. Je l'idolâtrais, tu sais ? J'ai toujours voulu son approbation, et je l'ai toujours eu. J'ai joué au football et il venait à tous mes matchs. Je n'étais pas le meilleur des élèves ou le meilleur des amis, mais j'ai toujours été le meilleur fils que je pouvais être, pour lui. » Je le regarde sans cligner les yeux, confus, et il se rapproche. « J'accrochais les maquettes que nous faisions sur des cordes au-dessus de mon lit, » dit-il calmement. « J'ai dû les enlever il y a quelques mois. Elles continuaient à me donner des idées, quand je les voyais pendues au-dessus de moi. »

J'ai mal à l'estomac. Comme si il m'avait frappé finalement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé, » continue-t-il. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu as une putain de vie parfaite, mec. »

Il jette le reste de sa bière dans une poubelle et s'éloigne sur le parking. Je perds la notion du temps ici, en tremblant de froid, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. L'ami de Sebastian, Lawrence se tient devant moi et fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il gèle dehors, tu vas attraper la mort. »

« Je… réfléchissais. »

« Eh bien, dépêche-toi de réfléchir. Sebastian veut faire un quatuor ou un truc du genre, et Dieu sait que je ne serais pas celui qui tiendra la note. »

Je le suis à l'intérieur, mais l'impression de froid ne me lâche pas. Au contraire, elle augmente jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus arrêter plus de trembler. Sebastian me fait un grand sourire et me tend mon verre – _dois-je m'inquiéter qu'il y ait mis de la drogue ?_ – et Morgan me fixe avec un air alarmé, et mon Dieu, je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Je trébuche vers eux. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, » je dis. « Je pense que je vais rentrer. »

« Probablement, » acquiesce Morgan. « Oui, tu devrais probablement rentrer. »

Sebastian pose une main sur mon épaule, l'air inquiet. « Tu es sûr ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas conduire. » Il descend de son tabouret, cependant, en m'accompagnant vers la sortie et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

« Non, ça devrait aller pour conduire. »

Il récupère ma veste et m'aide à l'enfiler, puis me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture. Ses amis restent en arrière, et Dave n'est apparemment pas là, donc c'est juste nous deux. Sa respiration fait des petits nuages de buée dans la nuit glacée. « Est-ce que je peux voir ton téléphone une seconde ? » Je lui donne simplement et il le tripote pendant une minute avant de me le rendre. « J'ai enregistré mon numéro. Je veux que tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives, ok ? Pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Il est diffèrent ici, loin de tous les autres. C'est plutôt agréable. « Ok, promis. » Pendant un terrifiant moment, je crois qu'il va se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser, mais il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de se retourner et de se diriger de nouveau vers le bar.

* * *

Je rentre chez Rob et je prends une longue douche chaude en essayant en vain de faire disparaitre le malaise que j'ai ressenti cette nuit. Est-ce que c'est ça de sortir avec quelqu'un ? J'essaie de comprendre comment ça s'est passé, ce que j'ai ressenti en sortant avec Sebastian, et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois le visage de Dave qui me hante. Après m'être séché, j'enfile un pyjama. J'envoie un message à Sebastian – _bien rentré, merci pour la soirée_ – avant d'attraper le coussin de Kurt sur le canapé et de m'installer au lit. Je souris en composant le numéro de la seule personne à qui je veux vraiment parler. Il répond presque immédiatement.

« Allo ? »

« Salut toi, » je réponds. Il soupire, et c'est comme si toute la tension dans mes épaules disparaissait instantanément. « Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lis une biographie fascinante de Billie Holiday. Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle– »

« Tu m'as manqué. » C'est grossier de l'interrompre mais je pense qu'il a besoin de la savoir. « Ce soir, au Scandals. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là-bas avec moi. » Il fait un tout petit bruit, presque un couinement, et je ferme les yeux. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais le coup de foudre pour ce type, non ? »

« Je m'étais préparé au pire, » dit-il après un moment de silence.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la vie a tendance à me donner le pire. »

J'enfonce ma joue encore plus profondément dans le coussin. J'aime comme il sent encore son parfum. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? »

Il est silencieux pendant un long moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi ? »

« Rien… »

« Et si je prenais ma journée pour qu'on la passe ensemble ? Laisse-moi t'emmener en rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous. »

Je ferme les yeux en souriant. « Tu vas m'acheter des chocolats et des roses ? » Je pense à mon placard et, tout à coup, la nostalgie m'envahit.

« C'est une surprise. Rien d'extraordinaire. Juste l'occasion de mieux nous connaitre. »

« Ça a l'air génial. » Je sens que ma respiration ralenti et que je commence à m'endormir. « Même si on a rendez-vous vendredi, » je murmure déjà assoupi, « Je te vois au Lima Bean tous les matins, ok ? »

« Essaie de m'en empêcher. »


	8. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Quand on se retrouve au Lima Bean mardi matin, Kurt pose une petite boite en carton sur la table. Je lève les sourcils, dans l'attente, et il sourit.

« J'ai commandé ça sur internet. C'est arrivé hier. » Il tourne la boite vers moi pour que je puisse lire le titre.

« _Apprendre à Te Connaitre,_ » je lis à voix haute. « _101 sujets de conversations. Pour soirées entre adultes. _» Je le regarde. « Attends… soirées entre adultes ? Comme celles où tu mets ton nom dans un bol, et– »

« Pas comme dans soirées échangistes, » m'interrompt-il en rougissant. « Ça veut juste dire que certaines questions ne sont pas faites pour les enfants. Ma belle-mère m'a parlé de son ami Debbie qui est inscrite sur des sites de rencontres et elle utilise ses questions pour écarter les barjos. »

« Donc tu essaies de voir si je suis barjo ? » je le taquine.

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel. « J'essaie de faire connaissance. On n'est pas obligé de le faire si tu n'as pas envie. »

« Non, non, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Essayons. »

Il ouvre la boite et mélange les cartes tandis que je me dirige vers le comptoir pour prendre nos cafés. Quand je retourne à la table, il a séparé les cartes en deux piles égales. « Donc, comment on fait ? » demande-t-il. « Si je te pose une question, est ce que je dois aussi y répondre ? Ou juste toi ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Ca m'est égal. Peut-être qu'on peut voir ou ça nous mène, voir si une question nous inspire pour une conversation. Certaines questions seront surement des flops, non ? »

« D'accord. » Il boit une gorgée de son café, et je le regarde tandis que sa langue passe entre ses lèvres pour lécher une goutte qui s'y est déposée. « Je commence ? »

_Oui, parce que j'ai besoin d'un instant pour enregistrer ce moment dans ma mémoire permanente. Si j'ai encore une mémoire permanente. _« Oui. »

Il pioche la première carte de sa pile. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant la récréation à l'école primaire ? »

« Flop, » je réponds, et il penche la tête d'un air interrogateur. « On n'avait pas de récréation dans mon école. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Yep. » Je prends une carte de ma pile et la lis. « Quel était ton film Disney préféré quand tu étais petit ? »

Il réfléchit un moment, en plissant son nez d'une manière adorable. « Surement _La Petite Sirène_. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose que je m'identifiais à Ariel. Elle a grandi en pensant qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle aimait son père et ses amis, mais elle savait qu'elle était destinée à autre chose. »

J'étudie son air pensif et je ressens une énorme culpabilité. « Tu aurais quitté Lima après le lycée si je n'avais pas été là. »

« Non, » il me corrige. « _On_ aurait quitté Lima, _ensemble_, s'il n'y avait pas eu _l'agression_. »

« Mais tu m'as attendu ici toute l'année– »

« Si Ariel avait eu à choisir entre retourner sous la mer avec Eric, ou rester sur la terre seule, que penses-tu qu'elle aurait choisi ? » dit-il calmement. « Des fois ce n'est pas ou tu es mais avec qui tu es, et savoir que cela te rendras vraiment heureux. » Il corne distraitement les coins de sa pile de carte. « Je suis content de t'avoir attendu ici tout ce temps. Cela semble avoir marché pour moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je tends ma main pour serrer la sienne, lui souriant timidement tandis qu'il lit la carte suivante.

* * *

A la fin de la matinée de mercredi, je connais la couleur préférée de Kurt, ses bêtes noires, ce qu'il fait pour se détendre à la fin d'une longue journée, ses allergies, et son lieux idéal pour sa lune de miel. En retour, il connait ma position favorite pour dormir, mes vacances les plus mémorables, ma saison préférée, le genre musical que j'apprécie le moins, et la célébrité pour laquelle j'avais le béguin quand j'étais petit (enfin, pas vraiment… j'ai essayé de prétendre que c'était un des frères Hanson, mais vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait, je suis sûr que j'ai dû lui avouer l'embarrassante vérité à un moment donné l'année dernière).

« Donc, » dit-il, tandis qu'il essaie de faire un château avec les cartes qu'on a lu aujourd'hui. « Vendredi. »

« Vendredi, » j'acquiesce, ignorant les papillons au creux de mon estomac. « Tu es enfin prêt à me dire ce qu'on fera pour notre rendez-vous ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Ce sera quelque chose de très simple. »

« Pas même un indice ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, » je réponds, en essayant de ne pas me lamenter. « Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre ? Puisque tu es le préposé pour choisir mes tenues et tout ça… »

« Quelque chose de simple et confortable. Peut-être un de tes pulls verts ils font ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. Un jean fera l'affaire. » Son château de carte vacille et s'effondre, il fronce les sourcils. « A ton tour. »

Je pioche une nouvelle carte de la pile puis la repose. « Ugh, mauvaise pioche. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Rien. Je vais en choisir une autre. »

« Blaine. »

« Je ne– »

« Lis-la. »

Je la reprends à contrecœur. « Si tu pouvais changer une seule chose sur ton physique, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais ? »

Il cligne des yeux. « En quoi c'est une mauvaise question ? »

« Parce que tu es parfait. Tu ne devrais rien changer. »

Je ne crois pas que je l'ai déjà vu si bouche bée. Le bout de ses oreilles est en train de rougir sévèrement. « Tu penses que je suis parfait ? »

« Je t'en prie. Tu devrais être sur un podium en train de défilé en Italie, pas coincé dans un café au milieu de l'Ohio. »

« Mon Dieu, Blaine, je t'– » il s'arrête de parler brusquement, puis avale sa salive. « Merci. J'aurais dit que j'aimerais changer mon– »

« _Parfait,_ » j'insiste, et il rit en piochant une nouvelle carte sur sa pile.

« Si tu devais coucher en même temps avec deux personnes que tu connais, » dit-il, « qui tu voudrais que ce soit ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, confus. « Comment on peut coucher en même temps avec deux personnes ? »

« Est-ce que c'est une question piège ? » Quand je ne réponds pas, Kurt réalise que ça n'en est pas une. « Pense à comment les Légos s'emboitent ensemble. »

« Oh. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je commence à comprendre. « _Oh._ »

« Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? »

J'hausse les épaules, embarrassé. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami… enfin, un dont je peux me souvenir. Et je comptais chercher ce qui se passait au-delà des bases –ce n'est pas comme si on voyait ça en cours d'éducation sexuelle –mais j'ai pensé attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois intéressé par quelqu'un, pour savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais. Et puis quand je me suis réveillé après l'agression, j'étais avec mes parents tout le temps… cela ne semblait pas vraiment le bon moment pour chercher sexe gay sur Google, tu vois ? »

Il ne dit rien. Je commence à me tortiller sur mon siège.

« Je sais, » je dis précipitamment. « Je _sais_. J'ai autant de connaissances sur le sexe qu'un– »

« Qu'un bébé pingouin ? » suggère-t-il, et je renifle.

« J'aillais dire qu'un élève de CP, mais oui. Ça marche aussi. » Je détourne les yeux devant son regard perçant. « Donc on, euh… on a… »

« Oui. »

« Plus d'une fois ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Etais-tu mon… »

« Oui. Tu étais mon premier, également. » Il marque une pause, puis ajoute, « Mon unique. »

Je prends une grande gorgée de mon café, et même s'il est froid maintenant, je peux quand même ressentir la chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps.

* * *

Sebastian appelle cet après-midi pour m'inviter au cinéma, et j'accepte tout de suite son invitation. C'est le scenario parfait –deux heures ou je n'aurais pas besoin d'entretenir la conversation, et cela comptera quand même comme notre second rendez-vous. Ce sera un pas de plus avant de pouvoir voir exclusivement Kurt.

Ce que je n'ai pas pris en compte, cependant, c'est à quel point une salle de cinéma est sombre, et jusqu'où la main de Sebastian dérive lorsqu'il me guide vers les sièges. Je laisse presque tomber les deux sodas que je porte quand il passe son pouce sous ma ceinture et fait glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas.

Dans un rare moment de lucidité, je rentre dans une rangée et je m'assois à côté d'une femme de l'âge de ma mère. Elle me regarde et me sourit, me donnant l'occasion rêvée de lui demander ce qu'elle a entendu sur le film, et si elle pense que le buzz autour de l'oscar de Georges Clooney sera justifié.

Après quelques minutes, on me tapote l'épaule. Je me tourne pour voir Sebastian qui me regarde d'un air mécontent. « Tu veux que je parte ? » demande-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ton rendez-vous avec Demi Moore. »

Je réalise qu'il a raison. Je suis incroyablement malpoli. Oui, sa main était un peu plus basse que je l'aurai voulue, mais est ce que je lui ai _dit_ que cela me mettait mal à l'aise ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

« Désolé, » je murmure, posant mes lèvres sur ma paille et prenant une gorgée de ma boisson.

« C'est bon, » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille sur le dernier rang, pour que je puisse te tailler une pipe ? »

Je m'étrangle avec mon soda, toussant et crachant tandis que les bandes annonces commencent bien heureusement. Sebastian se contente de placer sa main sur mon genou. Ce n'est pas inapproprié lors d'un rendez-vous, je ne pense pas. Il va juste laisser sa main ici. Mais ensuite il… oh… sa main remonte le long de ma cuisse. Il la serre avec fermeté à mi-hauteur, et je peux ressentir mon agitation. Il remonte encore plus haut maintenant– »

Je place mon soda afin qu'il soit positionné fermement au-dessus de mon entrejambe. Le froid soudain tue mon excitation, et le gobelet empêche sa main de s'aventurer plus loin.

« J'oublie toujours que tu es de nouveau un vierge effarouché, » marmonne-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de mon oreille. Que Dieu me pardonne, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner un peu en réponse.

Je passe le reste du film enfoncé dans mon siège, la boule à l'estomac, avec l'impression que je trompe Kurt d'une certaine manière.

* * *

« Deux rendez-vous de passé, » dis-je à Kurt le lendemain matin quand il arrive à notre table. « Plus qu'un et tu peux m'avoir pour toi tout seul. »

Kurt accepte le café que je lui ai pris tout à l'heure. « Déjà deux rendez-vous ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » je réponds en les comptant sur mes doigts. « On est allé au Scandals lundi, et au cinéma hier. »

« Humm. » Il boit son café avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Est-ce qu'il t'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui ? »

« Yep. Ce samedi. Une autre soirée karaoké au Scandals. Quelques chansons et ce sera bon. » _Pour__vu__ que je ne tombe pas de nouveau nez à nez avec Dave_, je ne lui dis pas. Je soulève le couvercle de la boite _Apprendre à Te Connaitre_, en laissant de côté la pile de cartes entourée d'un élastique que nous avons déjà vue. « C'est réel, Kurt. Cela va arriver. Toi et moi on va y arriver. »

Il se concentre en séparant les cartes en deux piles, et je fais semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Il se racle la gorge plusieurs fois avant de lire à voix haute la première carte. « Si tu pouvais apprendre une chose à ton enfant, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

« Euh. Wow. » Je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. « Je voudrais, euh… mon Dieu. Juste une seule chose ? »

« C'est ce que dit la carte. »

« Je suppose… je voudrais que mon enfant traite tout le monde avec la même gentillesse. » Il hoche la tête, pensif, alors je demande, « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu apprendrais à ton enfant ? »

« Qu'il compte, » dit-il simplement.

Il y a une histoire derrière ça, j'en suis sûr mais je n'insiste pas. A la place je pioche une autre carte. Et j'éclate de rire immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais embrasser une personne du même sexe ? » Il rit aussi et quelques personnes installées sur les tables alentour se retournent vers nous. « Ok, je change un peu la question, » je lui dis. « Est-ce que tu pourrais embrasser une personne du sexe _opposé_ ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, » admet-il, un peu honteux.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. C'était pendant une période sombre. Je, euh… je portais… des casquettes. Et des chemises à carreaux en flanelle. » Il semble si traumatisé, mais je ris quand même.

« Eh bien, j'ai gagné je crois, » dis-je fièrement. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille. » Son expression se change en quelque chose d'effronté et malin, et je peux sentir mon sourire disparaitre lentement de mon visage. « Quoi ? » On peut maintenant voir sa fossette. Il essaie clairement de ne pas rire. « Non… j'ai embrassé une _fille_ ? »

« Deux fois en fait. La même fille. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis gay ! Je suis _tellement gay_ ! »

« C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. »

« Qui c'était ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je pensais que c'était un garçon à ce moment-là ? »

Il se fige comme une statue. « Son nom… est Rachel Berry. Elle a de long cheveux et porte des chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux. Et des serre-têtes. Et des pulls avec des animaux dessus. »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, humilié. « Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas _après_ mon traumatisme crânien ? »

« Non, » assure-t-il. « Non, tu savais ce que tu faisais. Vous vous êtes embrassé, vous avez chanté un duo complètement bourrés et vous étiez collé-serré pendant un moment. Après ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Rachel a de bons côtés. Elle est peut-être agaçante, mais elle veut bien faire. Et mon Dieu, son talent est incroyable, seulement éclipsé par son monstrueux ego. C'est une fille unique gâtée par ses deux pères gay depuis toute petite. »

Je relève la tête, incrédule. « Et elle n'a pas _vu_ que j'étais gay ? »

« Tu avais des doutes toi-même à ce moment-là. » Il range sa pile de carte en évitant mon regard.

Et soudain je réalise. « Je t'ai blessé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je doutais de ma sexualité, je t'ai blessé. »

Il acquiesce. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je… Ce n'était même pas toi, » me rappelle-t-il.

« Je suis quand même désolé. »

Il me sourit, d'un vrai sourire, avant de prendre une autre carte. « Si tu pouvais faire un vœu, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

Une centaine de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. De _je souhaiterai ne pas devoir aller __à__ ce troisième rendez-vous avec Sebastian_ à _je souhaiterai __être__ plus grand_ jusqu'à _je souhaiterai que l'__agression__ ne soit jamais arrivée_ et _je souhaiterai me souvenir de toi…_

« Est-ce-que je peux y réfléchir ? »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un vrai vœu, Blaine ? Je ne suis pas un génie. »

« Est-ce-que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas frotter ta lampe ? »

Son rire résonne de nouveau, fort et ridicule et je ne peux pas me souvenir de la dernière fois ou je me suis senti si heureux.

* * *

On se met d'accord pour se retrouver au Lima Bean comme d'habitude vendredi matin. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur une tenue, et choisi finalement un jean et un pull vert classique. Je pars de l'appartement de Rob super tôt pour avoir le temps de faire un arrêt spécial. Mon GPS me conduit chez un fleuriste qui ouvre à huit heures entre ici et Lima.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je sais que je suis déjà venu ici auparavant. Il y a quelque chose de familier dans le parfum entêtant des fleurs, l'humidité fraiche, le murmure agréable des fontaines sur les murs. Je regarde le petit magasin en espérant réveiller un souvenir, mais rien ne vient.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Une vendeuse est sortie de l'arrière-boutique les bras chargés de magnifiques lys orientaux star gazer.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. Je voudrais acheter des fleurs. »

« Alors vous êtes au bon endroit, » lance-t-elle en plaçant les lys dans un vase en verre. « Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Euh… » Etonnamment, malgré toutes les cartes que nous avons passé, les fleurs préférées de Kurt ne sont jamais venues dans la conversation. « Des roses ? » je suppose.

« Eh bien, notre choix de roses n'est pas énorme en hiver. Mais vous pouvez regarder ce qu'il y a là-bas. » Elle désigne une rangée de frigos. « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« Merci. » Je me dirige vers les roses et regarde mes options, perplexe. Quel genre de message je veux faire passer ? Le rouge signifie l'amour, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas paraitre trop insistant. Le rose me parait trop girly, le blanc trop innocent. Finalement, j'ouvre la porte du frigo et sort une poignée de roses bordées de rouge et une autre de roses jaunes. Amour et amitié. C'est le message parfait. Je ramène les fleurs sur le comptoir en les posant délicatement tandis que la vendeuse finie d'arranger son vase de lys.

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui. J'en voudrais un bouquet, s'il vous plait. »

Elle sourit. « Vous avez bien choisi. Elles sont magnifiques. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. » Je souris stupidement en la regardant envelopper le joli bouquet dans un papier vert et un large ruban de soie.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Une célébration, » je réponds en sortant mon portefeuille.

« Une occasion spéciale ? »

« Une personne spéciale. »

La vendeuse me sourit en remerciement. Je lui tends ma carte bleue et me penche pour sentir le parfum des roses.

« Dites à votre personne spéciale d'en accrocher quelques-unes à l'envers dans un endroit sombre et frais. Elles sécheront et garderons leur beauté, » dit-elle en me tendant mon reçu.

« C'est noté. Merci. »

Je sors du magasin, pose les roses sur le siège passager avant de monter dans la voiture. Je prends une grande inspiration en démarrant puis me dirige vers Lima.


End file.
